It felt so wrong, it felt so right
by Robin2312
Summary: Just before the beginning of his Junior year, Kurt Hummel loses his virginity to a stranger in a gay bar. The consequences hit him when he discovers that the man is his new English teacher, Mr. Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! For those who don't know me, nice to meet you! I am Robin. English is not my first language and this work hasn't a Beta, so it is highly possible for you to find mistakes. Feel free to private message me or review and list me my mistakes!** **09/10/2014 now updated! Thank you VoyageAsia for beta-ing this chapter :) you are the best!**

_I really can't believe I'm here._ Kurt Hummel wasn't the kind of boy you would find at Scandals (a chaotic, well-known and usually crowded gay bar near Lima), but here he was. It was Santana's fault, truth so it be told. After the raven-haired cheerleader overheard his plans for this Friday's night – watching a romantic movie with Mercedes and Rachel at a sleepover with his girls – she coerced him into going to Scandals with her and Brittany.

"I am serious, Lady Hummel! Pizza and movie at a sleepover? Are you ten-year-old? No way. Tonight, you'll live a little and auntie Tana knows the perfect place for this."

"Sleepovers are really funny, I love them! Especially when it's just Tana and me and we can cuddle."

Now, Kurt really loved Brittany, she was the sweetest girl on earth, but a flamboyant gay bar wasn't exactly his cup of tea. The blue-eyed boy was suddenly shook from his thoughts when Santana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on, Lady Hummel, here we are!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt followed Santana and Brittany out of the Latin girl's car. He could do this. Just a few hours and then this torture would be over. Clenching his hand around the fake ID Santana had given to him some hours before, Kurt arrived at the entrance of the club. A bulky man checked their documents, raising an eyebrow but not saying a word, and a few seconds later he let them in. The trio entered the bar, Santana as though she owned the place, Brittany as though she was in a sort of vivid dream and Kurt discreetly taking a look around. The bar was crowded, but Santana easily dragged Kurt and Brittany right to the front of the bar.

"Hey, hot stuff. A Diet Coke for me, a Daiquiri for my girlfriend and the fanciest fruity cocktail you have for my friend."

Before Kurt could protest, Santana shot him one of her bitch looks. _Okay, no way to make her change her mind. I guess I'll just have to drink. After all, what can happen at worst? _

-o-

One cocktail. One cocktail was all it took for Kurt to be completely wasted. Santana stared at her friend shaking his hips on the dance floor, a smirk on her face. Who could have thought that Kurt was such a lightweight? Well, at least now he was having some fun. Sure that Kurt could take good care of himself, Santana started to make out with her girlfriend, ignoring all the other souls in the bar. Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Kurt was dancing with a gorgeous man. The man, who was wearing red slacks and a black polo, had approached him the moment Kurt had put his feet on the dance floor, shamelessly eye-fucking him. Kurt had smiled at the man and had wrapped his arms around his neck, dancing with him. The pale boy had never felt confident or sexy before, but the man's lust-filled eyes made him feel desired. The chemistry between them was nearly intoxicating and Kurt didn't even know the man's name. Not that he cared, not when the man was grinding his hips against Kurt's and kissing his neck as though he wouldn't see another day. Moaning, Kurt threw his head back, granting even more access to his pale and flawless neck. The dark-haired man took advantage of this to suck on a particular spot that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. Suddenly, Kurt felt a pair of hot lips on his and God if that wasn't Heaven. Without a second thought, Kurt passionately answered to the kiss. The man tasted of mint and his mouth was smooth and his tongue was sweet and.. _oh, I should ask him his name. Later. _Parting their lips, Kurt locked his eyes with the man's and a devilish smile appeared on his pale face. Taking the man's hand, Kurt headed towards the bathroom. Thinking was hard with the alcohol blurring his mind, but there was one thing Kurt was sure about: he desired this man as much as the man desired him. The moment they entered the bathroom, the man smashed their lips together and slid one hand in Kurt's slacks – _and how the hell did he manage to do this? My pants are skin-tight!_ – making the thinner boy moan like a needy whore. The amber-eyed man used his other hand (the one that wasn't in the boy's pants playing with his rock-hard dick) to lock the door, then all his attentions returned to the gorgeous boy.

-o-

Restraining himself from tearing the boy's clothes in pieces, the man slowly started to undress the blue-eyed boy, revealing miles of pale skin.

"God, you're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, but he forgot the compliment the moment the man opened his red slacks and undressed himself. Kurt had never seen another man's cock before and he was completely mesmerised by the sight. The man finished undressing himself and Kurt's mouth watered, for the word 'handsome' wasn't enough to describe him. Unconsciously, Kurt licked his lips, his eyes roaming over the man's body and his mind filled with sinful thoughts.

"Can I blow you?"

The man's jaw fell open. Just the idea of those rosy, full lips around his cock was enough to make his knees buckle.

"God, yes!"

Kurt fell on his knees, finding himself face to face with the man's member. Thank Gaga he was wasted, or he would be tomato-red from the embarrassment! Tentatively, Kurt started to lick it, making the older man moan and swear, his hand immediately clenching around Kurt's hair. A few seconds later, Kurt took the man's dick in his mouth and hummed around it, enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down. After a while – and way too soon – feeling a familiar heat in his stomach, the man stopped him.

"Stop, please."

The boy looked at him from the ground, his hair dishevelled, his lips swollen and his cheeks marvellously rosy. The man swallowed, a breath away from forcing his cock back into the boy's talented mouth.

"Why? If I'm not good enough I'm sorry-"

The amber-eyed man hurried to interrupt him. The boy had completely misunderstood the situation.

"The exact opposite, gorgeous. I don't want this to be over, yet. I have something else in mind."

Because actions speak louder than words, the man took something from his discarded slacks and showed it to Kurt. A condom. Not listening to the voice screaming in his head (a voice that was awfully similar to his father's), Kurt opened the plastic wrapper and put the condom on the man's dick, ready for his first time.

-o-

_Ready my ass. No, wait, my ass sure as hell wasn't ready._ Kurt could not believe he had lost his precious virginity to a complete stranger in the bathroom of a gay bar. If only his father knew, he would be so ashamed! The pale counter-tenor didn't blame the alcohol for this, he blamed Santana. It had been her who dragged him there, made him drink and abandoned him on the dance floor with a stranger. Still wincing for the pain, Kurt opened his locker. It was Monday morning and the beginning of his Junior year. The blue-eyed boy had just closed his locker when someone slapped his ass, making him see stars for the pain.

"Morning, Lady Hummel!"

Kurt turned around and found himself face to face with Santana and Brittany. _Just the demon I was looking for._ Kurt was just about to murder the Latin girl right there, when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the first hour. With a last angry look at the dark-haired cheerleader, Kurt turned on his heel and headed towards his English classroom. He would deal with Satan later. The last thing Kurt heard before turning around the corner was Brittany's soft voice.

"Why is my dolphin angry with you, Tana?"

-o-

Forcing himself not to wince for the pain, Kurt sat in a chair in the middle of the class, taking his notebook out of his satchel. Slowly, his mates arrived and chatter filled the room. Kurt was staring out the window when someone entered the room and closed the door behind their back, making everybody shut up.

"Good morning, guys. I am Blaine Anderson, your new English teacher. You can call me Mr. Anderson."

Recognising this voice, Kurt turned around and fixed his blue eyes on the young man who was talking from the desk. Mr. Anderson had wonderful amber eyes and black hair. And he was the man Kurt had sex with just two days before._ Oh, fuck._

**So, what do you think? Is it worth my (and your) time? Let me know! Love, Robin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you all for your reviews, you are amazing! So, I hope this chapter is worth your expectation :) remember that English is not my first language, please! Ah, I sadly do not own Glee.**

**09/10/2014 now reviewed! Thank you VoyageAsia for beta-ing it!**

_My life is over. I must have been an awful person in my previous life and now karma is being a total bitch._ These were Kurt's thoughts during the whole English class, class he spent playing with his pen and mentally cursing and swearing for the situation he was in. The man who had stolen Kurt's virginity – well, Kurt hadn't exactly said no, but he was intoxicated for Gaga's sake! – was his new teacher. New, young, sexy, and with a body to kill for. It wasn't fair. Mr. Anderson was so cute when he talked in front of a class, his eyes glimmering with enthusiasm and his voice steady. Suddenly remembering how his teacher's voice was like when they were having sex, Kurt blushed. Why couldn't his life be easy for once? At the end of the lesson, Mr. Anderson assigned them the first essay of the year and everybody started to collect their things. Before Kurt could even think about the quickest way to escape, Mr. Anderson said something that made the pale boy both worry and rejoice.

"Mr. Hummel, can you follow me to my office, please?"

Not able to answer with words, Kurt simply nodded, the amber eyes of his teacher making him feel exposed. _Oh, come on, Hummel! He has seen you naked, don't you dare to feel self-conscious in your skin-tight jeans!_ Following Mr. Anderson along the hallways as though he was being led to his execution, Kurt started to wonder. What was the man going to do? Would he ask him out for a rerun of their last encounter? Kurt blushed and a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, the situation didn't seem so bad any more. Mr. Anderson was extremely sexy with his tight jeans, his black shirt and a fancy bow-tie. The pale counter-tenor wouldn't mind dating such an attractive man, that's for sure. At least he wasn't the only gay at school any more. Okay, the other one was a teacher, but this was just a detail. When they reached the teacher's office, Mr. Anderson let Kurt in and closed the door behind their backs, a nervous smile on his face. Without a word, the older man sat in his chair and pointed to a chair for Kurt to sit in. A few seconds later, the amber-eyed man sighed, the smile leaving his face.

"Don't you know that Scandals is not the right place for kids, Mr. Hummel?"

The smile disappeared from Kurt's face. He hadn't been expecting this. He had been expecting the sexy teacher to kiss him, or to apology for having deflowered him, or to ask him out. He hadn't been expecting to be blamed for the situation. Okay, he had used a fake ID to enter the bar, but he wasn't a fucking kid. Wearing his best bitch expression, Kurt crossed his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

Mr. Anderson crossed his arms too, clearly not impressed by Kurt's reaction.

"I didn't know you were underage, Kurt, otherwise I wouldn't have.. I would have.. you know!"

Kurt felt hurt, and he didn't even know why. Mr. Anderson was cute, but he wasn't the love of his life. They had just had sex. No feelings attached. Right? Before he could stop himself, Kurt shot a bitchy retort. After all, it wasn't his damn fault and now he was in this mess. _Thank you very much, Santana Lopez._

"Wow, for being an English teacher your vocabulary isn't that impressive, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson's eyes widened in disbelief. Had the kid just said that or had it been his imagination? Blaine was angry, but he had to admit the kid wasn't totally wrong. God, the situation was so awkward. He had accidentally had sex with a student. Okay, technically Kurt wasn't his student when they had had sex, but yet. He was just a kid. A kid with amazing colour-changing eyes, pale flawless skin and a wonderful ass. No, no this wasn't good. He couldn't have these kinds of thoughts over a student! It wasn't just immoral, it was illegal! Returning back to reality, Blaine shot his (extremely sexy) student a scolding look.

"It's not easy to find words in this kind of situations, Kurt. Listen, I am sorry, okay? This situation is going to be awkward for both of us, but can we pretend Friday night hasn't happened?"

Blaine forced a smile on his face, hoping it – together with his best puppy-dog eyes – was enough for Kurt to keep quiet about their.. history. Kurt stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. The boy had just put his hand on the door handle when he turned around, his eyes locking with his teacher's.

"See you on Wednesday, Mr. Anderson."

-o-

The moment Kurt was out of the door, Blaine sighed. God, why was he in this mess? He had moved to Lima to teach, to follow his dream of inspiring his students and changing their lives. Well, he wasn't that champ of a teacher if he had changed a student by having mind-blowing sex in the bathroom of a gay bar with him. _No 'teacher of the year' award for you, Mr. Anderson._ It wasn't completely his fault. Scandals was supposed to be off-limits for horny teenagers, yet he had managed to find one there. And he was his student. Memories of that Friday night came back to his mind, making the young teacher blush hard (and making something else hard). Kurt wasn't just beautiful, or sexy. He was breath-taking, and this made him even more dangerous for his sanity. How would he be able to focus with Kurt and his smooth body in his class?

-o-

The moment Kurt was in the hallway, he allowed some tears to wet his pink cheeks. He had been so naïve, so stupidly naïve. Mr. Anderson wasn't interested in him, never had been and he never would be. Kurt had just been a fuck for him, a fuck he clearly regretted. And now Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew he should forget about the whole thing and go on with his life, but it wasn't that easy. The man still owed him something, Kurt decided. Mr. Anderson wanted to forget they had had sex? Good for him. But Kurt wasn't going to make it easier for him, because he sure as hell didn't want to forget. With a smirk, the blue-eyed boy took a decision: he was going to seduce his new teacher.

**So, was it good? Was it bad? Let me know! Love, Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I don't know how to thank you for all your reviews, following, adding to favourites.. I am overwhelmed! You guys are the best!**

**09/10/2014 now beta-ed by VoyageAsia. Thank you so much, honey!**

Blaine was so depressed he wasn't even hungry. It had been a hell of a first week and it was all Kurt Hummel's fault. That damn kid had been wearing painted-on jeans the whole week, making Blaine's mind run wild with sinful and inappropriate thoughts. But being horny at school _(at school for fuck's sake!)_ wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that guilt-feelings were wrecking him. Blaine Anderson, twenty-seven-year-old in a few months, had been fantasizing about an underage student. When Kurt Hummel was in his class, the only thing he could think about was bending his student on the desk and fucking him senseless. He couldn't believe he had stooped so low. Staring at his colleagues, he wondered what they would think knowing that he had had sex with a student. Emma Pillsbury, the school counsellor, would surely faint just from the thought of having sex in such an unclean place as a public restroom. William Schuester would probably scold him to death about how teachers are supposed to guide students, not to fuck them up (no pun intended). Sue Sylvester would probably.. no, he hadn't enough imagination. That woman was unpredictable. Sighing, Blaine stood up and left the room. How was he going to survive this academic year? The permanently-tanned man was in the middle of the hallway when a well-known high-pitched voice caught his attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?"

-o-

Not finding anywhere to hide, Blaine turned around, his heart beating fast. Kurt Hummel was there, an innocent smile on his face and a couple of books in his hands. Straight from one of Blaine's wet dreams. _Get a hold of yourself, Blaine!_

"How can I help you, Mr. Hummel?"

Taking a brief look around as to make sure that nobody was paying attention to them, Kurt locked his eyes with his teacher's, the flapping of his long eyelashes almost mesmerising Blaine.

"I need to talk to you. Would it be possible to have a chat in your office, please?"

Not trusting his voice enough, Blaine simply nodded and started to walk towards his office, his student following him like a shadow. When they reached Blaine's office, Blaine unlocked the door and let Kurt in, his heart beating faster and faster. He hadn't been that affected by a boy in years, but Kurt wasn't like the other boys. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes for Blaine to understand this. Kurt was special. The moment they were in the comforting privacy of Blaine's office, the pale boy explained why he was there – why they were there.

"I want to ask you some information about sex, if you don't mind."

The raven-haired man's eyes widened so much it was nearly funny to see. Kurt managed to keep an air of innocence, even though he was mentally laughing. Blaine cleared his throat twice before speaking, and when words managed to leave his mouth he even stuttered a bit, like a fifteen-year-old girl.

"I-I don't think to be the right person, Kurt. I think that Mrs. Pillsbury-"

"Is still virgin and doesn't know a thing about gay sex." Kurt cut in, abruptly interrupting his teacher.

Blaine stared at his hands for a few seconds, hoping for this embarrassing situation to be over soon. What was he being punished for? Taking a breath, his student continued to talk, a cute blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Listen.. Mrs. Pillsbury would just give me one of her pamphlets and that would be it. I need something more, I need a guide who has.. experience with the matter."

At the word 'guide', the dirtiest scenarios filled Blaine's mind, making the dapper man blush. Crossing his legs – and Kurt perfectly knew why – the teacher forced a smile on his face.

"What do you want to know about sex, Kurt?"

_Sure as hell he knows more than I do, this little sexy teaser._ At the question, Kurt blushed again, staring at his hands just like a virgin maiden would do. The counter-tenor knew that the innocence-card was the best with certain kinds of men and (judging from how Mr. Anderson was undressing him with his eyes) it was definitely working.

"The basics, I think. I have had sex just one time and I was kind of.. wasted. I don't remember very much of it."

-o-

Blaine was going to be sick. The kid was a virgin. Kurt was a virgin and his first sexual intercourse had been rough sex in a public restroom. Oh God, he had probably scarred him for life! Blaine was really sorry, but at the same time he felt strangely happy. He had been the first to touch Kurt, the first to make him come and the first to see him in such private places. God, what the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't a paedophile! Shaking himself from his thoughts, Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't know it was your first time."

Kurt blushed again. His teacher was so cute with his puppy-dog eyes and his full lips and his dark hair. _Focus, Kurt._

"It wasn't your fault, Mr. Anderson. I just wanted to know.. is it normal for sex to hurt so much? Because I felt sore for days."

Blaine's cock twitched in his pants. The idea of Kurt feeling him for days was too much. His student was so pale, innocent and cute.

"No, it shouldn't hurt so much. I.. don't think this is a proper place for us to talk, Kurt. Maybe you should go."

Blaine stood up and sat back down immediately, his face brick-red. The erection he was sporting was evident in his tight pants and Kurt, now blushing again, had surely seen it. _Shit._ Kurt cleared his throat before speaking, his hands playing with his satchel.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, Mr. Anderson, but there are so many things I don't know and I'm.. scared. Maybe we could see each other outside school? Just one time."

_How could he say no to those big, blue, pleading eyes? Hoping for it not to be the biggest mistake of his life, Blaine gave Kurt his home address. Kurt thanked him and left his office with a last smile. The moment Kurt was out of the office, the smile turned into a satisfied grin. Now, Mr. Anderson, you're mine._

**So, what is cute, innocent Kurt planning to do? *devilish laugh* see you soon guys! Love, Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Wow, thank you all for your reviews. You are amazing! I hope you are going to like this chapter :)**

**11/09/2014 now updated! Thank you VoyageAsia for beta-ing it :)**

Blaine was so tired he was barely paying attention to _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, his eyes falling closed every now and then. It had been a week since Kurt asked him for his address and the raven-haired man was starting to hope that Kurt had changed his mind. Stirring on his couch like a lazy cat, Blaine closed his eyes. He still had dishes to wash from the dinner, but they could wait. Just a second before he could fall asleep, Blaine's phone rang, waking him up. The teacher groaned and took a look at the screen before answering. His brother, who else?

"Hey, Coop."

"Hey, B! So, tell me about your first two weeks in hell!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. His brother, the famous Cooper Anderson, had never understood his passion for teaching. Blaine seriously considered the possibility of hanging up, but his dapperness stopped him. _Why do I always have to be the adult between us?_

"You know I like teaching, Cooper. For me it's not hell."

Blaine started to tell his brothers about the lessons he had prepared, the lessons he had in mind for the rest of the academic year, about his strange colleagues, about the principal and his eccentricities..

"And you know, William Schuester is responsible for the Glee Club and he told me that I can help him if I want!"

Cooper, who was still waiting for the interesting part to arrive, decided that this was the perfect moment to interrupt his brother's over-excited ramblings.

"Cool. What about guys, little bro? Nobody caught your attention? I bet that even Lima guys can be hot!"

Blaine blushed, feeling guilty even though this was an innocent question – even though Blaine had never used the words 'Cooper' and 'innocence' in the same sentence before.

"No boyfriend in sight, sorry. What about you?"

It always took so little to distract his brother. Once Cooper started to talk about himself, his wonderful work, the wonderful city he lived in, the wonderful girls who lived there, he never stopped. Blaine eventually managed to interrupt his brother half an hour later.

"Oh, wow, cool! Okay, Cooper, I have to go. I'll call you in a few days. Bye!"

Sighing, Blaine threw his cell on the other end of the couch. The permanently-tanned man was just about to fall asleep again when the doorbell rang. _What the hell?_ With a bad feeling about the situation, Blaine opened the door of his apartment.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson."

/glee/

_Shit._ Kurt Hummel was graciously standing outside his door, a coy smile on his pale face. Without a word, Blaine hurried to let Kurt in, hoping that nobody had seen him enter. Kurt took a look around his teacher's apartment. It was little, but clean and welcoming in a charming sort of way. Blaine gestured for Kurt to sit on the couch and Blaine took a seat himself, as far from his student as possible in such a little living room. Having a student in his apartment could cost him his job, but he owed Kurt this for.. well, for having stolen his virginity. Kurt was biting his lower lip and staring at the floor, making Blaine have sinful thoughts. The young teacher crossed his legs, for the sweatpants he was wearing were way too revealing for this kind of situation. After a few seconds of embarrassing silence, Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, what can I do for you, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt cleared his throat twice before speaking, a deep blush covering his cheeks and his neck. The kid was so fuckable that it hurt.

"Well.. just to begin with, can you tell me what happened that Friday? I don't remember it and.. I'd like to remember my first time."

Blaine was so hard in his pants it was hard to think. Kurt wanted him to describe their sexual encounter? Awkwardness had just reached a new level in the whole history of awkwardness. Staring at the floor, Blaine started to speak.

"There isn't much to say, Kurt. We were dancing and after a while you dragged me to the restroom. Once there you.. blew me and then I.. we had sex. That's all."

_Too easy, Mr. Anderson. Way too easy._ Tentatively, Kurt raised his eyes from the floor to find out that Mr. Anderson was staring at him with lust-blown eyes. Blushing again, Kurt started to play with his fingers, his eyes never leaving Mr. Anderson's.

"I don't understand. Why did it hurt so much? Was it because of the position? Were you.. too big to fit in?"

Blaine couldn't even remember his middle name, he was completely lost in those blue eyes. His cock was so hard that it hurt and his hands were trembling in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he answered to his student's question.

"No, it was because I didn't prepare you enough."

Kurt cocked his head, an interrogative expression on his face. Blaine, entering in full teacher-mood, explained to him the basics of gay sex. The fact that you needed to stretch the one who bottomed, the fact that lube was necessary for this but spit could work too, the fact that sex generally hurt the first time but could also be enjoyable.. Everything. When Blaine stopped speaking, Kurt nodded and asked something else, blushing even harder than before.

"And did I.. enjoy it?"

Blaine blushed too. Oh, Kurt had enjoyed it, Blaine was sure of this. He could clearly remember Kurt's little moans, his begs for _more_, _harder_, _faster_. Knowing that he still had to answer, Blaine licked his lips to wet them. God, he felt one breath away from coming.

"Yes, you enjoyed it. And I enjoyed it too."

Kurt smiled, even though he didn't seem happy. Feeling worried for his student, Blaine asked him if he was okay.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

The pale counter-tenor nodded and he smiled again, trying to reassure his teacher, but his eyes were watery and his lips were trembling.

"Yes, I-I'm fine."

Blaine stood up from his chair, not bothering to cover his erection (he was a man with needs, after all), and he sat near Kurt. Then, he gently stroked the thin boy's back in a reassuring manner.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed before answering, his eyes locked on the floor. A single tear was running on his cheek and this sight broke Blaine's heart.

"D-do you think somebody is going to want me now that I'm second-hand goods?"

Deliberately ignoring the fact that Kurt was his student, Blaine hugged him, trying to make him feel better. It was his fault. It was his fault and now the poor boy was hurt.

"You are not second-hand goods, Kurt. You are beautiful, smart and sexy. Every guy in the world would be lucky to have you."

Kurt lifted his head from his teacher's broad chest and, before Blaine could add anything else, he gently kissed him, making him shut up.

**Cliffhanger. And now you hate me! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm not abandoning this fic. I promise! Love, Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. This week has been hell. I won't bother you with my complaints, so let's just go to chapter 5!**

**09/25/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia :)**

This was wrong, it was so wrong that it felt right and good and Heaven and perfect and all Blaine had been dreaming for for days. Kurt's lips were smooth, soft and innocently hot. Blaine knew he shouldn't be kissing Kurt like this – he shouldn't be kissing him at all – but the young boy was irresistible. Pushing aside his guilt-feelings for another glorious few moments, the older man deepened the kiss, making the blue-eyed boy moan and slightly tremble in his arms. When Blaine parted their lips, he slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he would find in Kurt's eyes. This boy was anything less than dangerous. Kurt was staring at his teacher with lust-filled eyes, a happy and coy smile on his flushed face. Blaine swallowed, his eyes locked with Kurt's. He was the adult between the two, he was the one supposed to know what to say and what to do, but unfortunately his brain had abandoned him the moment their lips had met. Taking a deep, shaking breath, Kurt broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. Was he okay? No, he was not okay. Blaine sighed, covering his face with his hands in shame.

"No, I am not okay, Kurt. This has been.. a huge mistake. Can you go, please?"

The blue-eyed boy couldn't believe to his ears. Was Blaine sending him away after the most brain-blowing kiss of his life? _Is he really going to pretend that this doesn't mean anything?_ Lowering his eyes, Kurt stood up, his hands automatically clenching in fists. Feeling defeated, the counter-tenor headed towards the door. A second before leaving his teacher's apartment, Kurt turned around and said something, his voice slightly shaking but still perfectly understandable.

"I am not going to pretend this hasn't happened, Mr. Anderson. I really like you and I won't give up without putting on a fight."

Before the older man could reply, Kurt stormed out of the door. Kurt knew perfectly well what his next move would be, and he was sure his plan was going to work.

-o-

_I hate Mondays._ Blaine had spent the whole weekend worrying about this situation he had found himself into and now he was half-asleep during his lesson. _Thank God for coffee._ At the end of his first lesson, Blaine left the room. The young teacher couldn't believe he still had three more classes before he could go back home. Blaine had just reached the students' lockers when a colleague stopped him to ask him about his first weeks at McKinley. The two were chatting when Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt, who was taking some books from his locker. The kid was wearing painted-on jeans and was talking with a cute black-haired girl. A girl who was a bit too loud for her sake.

"Come on, Kurt, tell me his name! I want to know everything about this guy you are dating!"

Blaine's heart stopped. Who was this girl talking about? She wasn't talking about him, was she? Kurt would never be so stupid and vindictive to jeopardise his job by telling his mates about their history, right?

"Calm down, Rachel, someone might hear you. His name is Chandler and he is adorable. He wants to move to New York, he loves Broadway, cheesecakes and.. my body."

Kurt's face was flushed and his blue eyes were glimmering with joy. The girl beside him started to giggle, much to Blaine's annoyance. What the hell was going on? Had it really taken so little for Kurt to give up and forget him? The young teacher knew he should feel happy about it, but he felt hurt instead. He could not admit it, but he really liked the younger boy. Completely awake and very annoyed, Blaine could not wait for the last lesson of the day, when he would ask Kurt about that Chandler kid.

-o-

The amber-eyed teacher was sure he was going to lose control before the end of the class. Kurt had spent the whole class texting with his phone and giggling under his breath. What, suddenly his lessons weren't interesting any more? The moment the bell rang, Blaine cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hummel, can we exchange a couple of words, please?"

Kurt collected his things and waited for all the other students to leave before approaching the teacher's desk. The pale boy had an unreadable expression on his face and this just added fuel to the fire of Blaine's rage. When the last student left the door and closed the door behind his back, Blaine crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Chandler, Kurt?"

Kurt wore his best bitch-face and crossed his arms on his chest too. If Blaine thought he could boss Kurt around jut because he was the teacher, he was damn wrong.

"Why would you care?"

Blaine menacingly took a few steps towards Kurt, but the younger boy didn't even flinch. Kurt knew that his teacher could not hurt him or he would be fired, so he had no reasons to be afraid. The two were so near that they were breathing the same air, but neither of them minded this proximity. Blaine took a deep breath before repeating his question again.

"Who is Chandler?"

Kurt could not hide a satisfied smirk. His hot-as-hell teacher was reacting just like he wanted him to react. _It's too easy, I'm nearly disappointed._

"Jealous, are we?"

The satisfied smirked disappeared from Kurt's face when Blaine harshly grabbed him and kissed him so passionately it hurt. The shorter boy yelped for he was not expecting a kiss and Blaine took full advantage of this by shoving his tongue in the boy's mouth. It had been less than a week since their last kiss, but God he had missed those wonderful lips. Blaine was gripping the boy's hips so tightly he was probably going to leave bruises on his pale, flawless skin, but he didn't care. The kiss was all tongue, crashing teeth and desire, but Kurt liked it nevertheless. He had done his very best to obtain his teacher's attention and now that he had it he was enjoying every second of it. A few seconds later, Kurt parted their lips, desperately gasping for air. Blaine was gasping for air too, a smile on his face. He still thought this was wrong – and he knew he could lose his job for this – but he didn't care. Kurt was absolutely worth the risk.

"Do you still think this is a mistake, Mr. Anderson?"

The raven-haired man only kissed Kurt again in response, a happy smile never leaving his face. Kurt couldn't avoid to smile too. This relationship wasn't going to be easy, but the counter-tenor was sure it was going to be worth every sacrifice they would have to do and every difficulty they would have to face. Blaine was worth the world.

**I hope you liked it :) I am leaving for my holidays tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for a week. I think that from now on I'll always update a chapter per week, don't kill me for this. I love you all guys! Robin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I am back from my holidays so I've had time to write this chapter :) hope it's going to be worth the wait!**

**09/29/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia :)**

A few kisses later, Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face and put some distance between them. The older man needed to think and thinking while kissing Kurt was impossible. The pale boy was absolutely distracting with his pale skin, his rosy cheeks and his soft lips. The moment Kurt realised that his lips were no longer pressed against Blaine's, he opened his eyes, a little pout appearing on his lips.

"Why did you stop?"

The English teacher could not avoid smiling. Kurt was adorable when he went all bossy and greedy. Gently stroking the younger boy's cheeks, Blaine granted him one more – incredibly long and full of passion – kiss before sitting in his chair and taking a deep breath.

"We have to talk about this, Kurt."

With a mischievous smile on his face, Kurt sat on his teacher's lap, his crotch lightly grinding against Blaine's hard on.

"Talking is boring and I know better ways to spend our time together, _Mr. Anderson_."

The absolutely-not-innocent emphasis that Kurt put on Blaine's surname went straight to Blaine's cock. _Focus, Blaine, focus_. Using all his willpower, Blaine stared at his student in his eyes, discarding every unholy thought that Kurt caused his brain to produce.

"I'm serious, Kurt. We need to establish some rules."

Kurt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. _Establish some rules? Apparently Mr. Anderson hasn't understood that he is like putty in my hands. Not yet at least. Well, let's pretend to play by his rules._

"And what if I break the rules? Are you going to spank me? Are you going to punish this naughty little boy when he misbehaves?"

Blaine's jaw went slack and his brain abandoned him for good. Kurt was shamelessly teasing him, licking his lips and rotating his hips in a sinful way. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Blaine abruptly stood up, causing his student to fall on the floor with a little yelp. The amber-eyed man took some steps back, putting some distance between them, and his hands went straight to his hairs.

"God, Kurt, you can't talk dirty when we are at school!"

Kurt stood up from the floor – no way he was letting his clothes get dirty on the floor, his shirt was Marc Jacobs for Gaga's sake! – and crossed his arms on his chest, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"You're right, Mr. Anderson. We don't want somebody to overhear us, do we? I'll come to your apartment later, so that we can have some.. privacy."

Leaving his teacher no time to answer or to complain, Kurt grabbed his satchel, winked at Blaine and left the room. The moment Kurt was out of sight, Blaine sighed and sat back in his chair. That kid was going to be the death of his.

-o-

"Yes, mum, I am eating vegetables and fruit. Come on, I'm not a five-year-old! I have to go now, somebody is at the door. No, I'm not making it up just to get rid of you! Yes, I love you too. Tell dad I said hi. Bye."

Blaine threw his cell phone on the couch and went to the door. Outside his apartment, a smirking Kurt was waiting for him.

"Hi Mr. Anderson. I brought some cookies."

The raven-haired man couldn't avoid to smile in front of Kurt's enthusiasm. He let Kurt in and told him to sit on the couch while he took a dish for the cookies from the kitchen. When Blaine came back from the kitchen, Kurt was perched on the couch, his cell phone in one hand and Blaine's cell phone in the other. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt shot his teacher a wide smile.

"I have exchanged our numbers."

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt on the couch, his mind running wild with thoughts. His student definitely was innocent and childish, but he could be sexy and appealing at the same time. Discarding these thoughts for the moment, Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder to make him turn his head.

"If we are going to do this, to.. have this kind of relationship, we need some rules. Rules that are to be followed."

The blue-eyed counter-tenor nodded and waited for his teacher to go on. He needed Blaine to know that he was listening to him and that he was willing to follow his rules. For the moment, at least. Blaine nodded too and took a breath before listing the rules he had been thinking about for the whole afternoon.

"Okay. Rule number one: _no one_ has to know about us. Rule number two: while we are at school, we are teacher and student. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel. Rule number three: this relationship is exclusive. I won't date other men and you won't date other boys. Do you agree to follow these rules?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a few moments. He would follow every rule in the world just to be with Blaine, but he didn't want his sexy teacher to know this. In a relationship, the one who loves the most is usually the one who ends up heartbroken.

"Yes, I'll follow your rules."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt, his arms wrapping around the thinner boy's waist and his hands stroking his arched back. Without a second thought, one of his hands slid down and cupped Kurt's ass, making the younger boy mewl and blush. Yes, Kurt was definitely worth everything in the world.

-o-

"Can I have your attention, Glee?"

Hearing Mr. Schuester's words, every member of the Glee Club shut up and turned around to look at the door of the choir room, where their teacher was standing together with another man. Kurt's heart missed a beat and a coy smile appeared on his face. What was Mr. Anderson doing there?

"So, for those who don't know him, this is Mr. Anderson, our new English teacher. He asked me if he could take a look at our rehearsal today and I said yes. So, guys, behave!"

Everybody welcomed the new teacher and Kurt could feel Santana's eyes burning holes in his back. _Oh, shit. Please, God, if you exist, don't let her recognise him! _Blaine smiled and asked the students their names, his eyes shining in joy. Memories of _his_ Glee Club were coming back to him, making him feel something similar to nostalgia. Blaine came back to reality when Schue asked the students what they would like to sing for Mr. Anderson, making Blaine blush a bit. Before the short black-haired girl could speak, Kurt cut in, a wicked smile on his face.

"How about if Mr. Anderson sings something for us? It would be fun."

Blaine – promising himself he would kill Kurt later for his flirty and inappropriate smile – tried to shake his head and say it wasn't a good idea, but everyone in the room cheered and screamed. With an embarrassed laugh and a smile, Blaine went to the band in the corner, told them what to play and took his place in the middle of the choir room.

**Okay, time for a little game! What is Blaine going to sing? Try to guess and the winner will receive a prize ;) you have time to play because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Love, R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Cheers for Ritsuki Yonsago and Free2BeMee who are the winners of our contest 'what is Blaine going to sing?' :) thank to all those who tried to guess, you guys are amazing. Please, Ritsuki Yonsago and Free2BeMee, send me a private message to have your prize! Okay, let's go to chapter 7!**

**10/02/2014 now beta-ed by VoyageAsia! Thank you so much dear! You're the best!**

You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

Kurt didn't remember how to breathe. Mr. Anderson's voice was anything less than extraordinary and the expression depicted on his face while he was singing was anything less than mesmerising. Kurt didn't like Katy Perry very much, but in this moment Teenage Dream was his favourite song ever. The young teacher was singing it to everybody and nobody at the same time, but Kurt knew – well, he hoped – that Blaine was singing it for him.

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Kurt blushed hard and lowered his blue eyes to the floor, hoping for the ground to swallow him. He clearly remembered how much Blaine was turned on the first time they had sex. This was a memory that sometimes woke Kurt up from his sleep with something to take care of. Mr. Anderson was so sexy and attractive it nearly hurt. Everybody was dancing and singing together with the new teacher. Kurt, the only one who was still sitting in his chair, slowly raised his eyes, only to find that Mr. Anderson was staring at him with a smile on his face.

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight.

A the end of the song, Blaine bowed and laughed timidly, his cheeks darkening in an adorable shade of crimson. The whole Glee Club applauded him and cheered. Mr. Schuester wrapped one arm around his younger colleague's shoulders, a wide smile on his face.

"One more applause for Mr. Anderson, guys, come on!"

Everybody applauded again. Taking advantage of the fact that everybody was applauding and not paying attention to her, Santana whispered something in Kurt's ear.

"Parking lot, at the end of the rehearsals. We have to speak, Lady Hummel."

Not even Blaine's shining smile or his happy eyes could make the counter-tenor feel better in that moment. _I am so screwed._

-o-

Santana was waiting for him in the parking lot, her arms crossed on her chest and a serious expression on her face. With every step Kurt took towards the Latin cheerleader, he felt like he was nearer to his execution. When they were face to face, Santana sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lady Hummel?"

Kurt played his innocence card and pretended not to know what his friend was talking about.

"What are you taking about, Santana?"

Santana raised an eyebrow before speaking. She was not dumb, she perfectly understood what Kurt was trying to do, but she could be damned if she didn't make him tell all the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me your new English Teacher is the man you had sex with at Scandals the last time we went there?"

Kurt blushed and tried to decide whether to kill Santana and hide her body or kill Santana and burn her body. He was so screwed. Deciding for a more diplomatic solution, Kurt wore his best pleading expression, his puppy-dog eyes glimmering with unleashed tears.

"Please, Santana, nobody has to know this!"

Clearly not impressed, Santana raised an eyebrow again. So she was right after all: the sexy man Kurt had sex with was indeed Mr. Anderson.

"Cut the crap, Lady Hummel. Don't go all cute, little puppy eyed on me 'cause it won't get you anywhere."

Metaphorically ripping his innocence-card in two, Kurt showed all his annoyance and crossed his arms on his chest, raising an eyebrow too, just to mirror Santana's expression.

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut, Satan?"

Santana cocked her head, a wide grin appearing on her lips. Blackmailing Kurt Hummel? Kurt Ice-Bitch Hummel? That would be extremely hilarious, but she didn't want this. She just wanted her friend to stay safe, because she really cared about him, even if she didn't show her feelings easily.

"Tell me everything about your hot, hot sex in the Scandal's restroom and I promise I'll keep my mouth shut."

Well, she did have a bad reputation after all. And a thing for smutty details.

-o-

Blaine was happily drinking a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge when his cell phone buzzed. A message from Kurt. A smile immediately appeared on the young teacher's face. The last time he had seen Kurt had been at yesterday's Glee rehearsal, and he missed him like crazy. Taking a discreet look around to make sure that nobody in the room could read the text – and no, he wasn't being paranoid, thank you very much – Blaine opened the message.

From Kurt:

I miss u. What are you doing?

The amber-eyed man knew that he should not encourage his student to use his cell phone while he was at school, but Kurt was so cute and adorable when he went all needy. What could go wrong, after all?

From Blaine:

I'm drinking coffee. Aren't you in class right now?

From Kurt:

You shouldn't drink so much coffee at your age. Yes I am in class, but it's boring as hell.

Blaine almost poured some coffee on his cell phone. _At your age? At your age? What a little, sassy bastard. Oh, he is so going to pay for this!_

From: Blaine

Hey, that hurt my feelings! I'm not that old.

Kurt muffled a laugh with one hand on his mouth to hide the fact that he was smiling. His favourite teacher was so predictable. And adorable. Kurt's phone buzzed again and the pale counter-tenor quickly opened the message, the wide smile never leaving his face.

From: Blaine

Do you want to come over later?

Before changing his mind, Kurt typed a 'yes' and sent the message, his heart beating incredibly fast. He couldn't wait to be alone with Blaine. Seeing his sexy teacher at school and not being allowed to hug him or kiss him was the worst thing ever. Sighing, Kurt put his cell phone away. In less than one hour he was going to have Blaine's class and suddenly an idea made its way through its mind, making him smile. _Time for a little bit of fun._

-o-

_Kurt is so dead right now._ Blaine was trying to focus on his lesson – he really was trying! – but someone was fucking distracting. Kurt, peacefully sat in his chair, was sucking the end of his pen like the most skilled porn star on earth. While sucking said pen, the counter-tenor stared at his teacher with lustful eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Blaine was having a hard (pun absolutely intended) time keeping his face straight. Without a second thought and completely out of the blue, the young teacher assigned the students something to do. He really needed a minute to regain control of his mind and his body – especially on the lower half of his body. In that moment, his cell phone buzzed, and the amber-eyed man took it from his pocket.

From: Kurt

You okay there? Do you need a hand to take care of your not-so-little problem? Or a mouth maybe? ;)

From: Blaine

You're in trouble young boy. Just wait and see.

Locking his innocent blue eyes with his teacher's, Kurt licked the pen again, a mischievous expression on his face. The pale boy couldn't really wait to spend some high-quality time with his favourite teacher.

**I hope you liked this chapter :) so, what is Blaine going to do? You'll see ;) See you guys soon! Love, Robin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Wow, two updates in a day :) this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes please! Remember that English is not my first language.**

**10/07/2014 now beta-ed :) thank you VoyageAsia!**

Kurt adjusted his outfit and stared at his reflection in the mirror with a satisfied grin on his face. The jeans he was wearing were so tight that they almost seemed painted on his pale skin and the blue shirt really brought out his eyes. _Perfect_. The counter-tenor headed towards the front door, but before he could reach it an unexpected voice startled him.

"Hey, dude. Where are you going?"

Finn Hudson was staring at him with an interrogative expression and with a coke in his hand. Kurt sighed. Finn and his mother didn't live there – not yet at least – but sometimes Finn spent time with Kurt's father, mostly watching some football game that Kurt was not interested in. Kurt was okay with this. Kind of okay with it. Okay, he used to be jealous because Finn was the perfect, heterosexual son while he was a girly, gay kid, but now he was okay with it. Finn could be cool when he wasn't freaking out about Kurt's sexuality.

"Don't call me 'dude', Finn. I'm going to have a movie night with Mercedes. See you later."

The gigantic teenager shot Kurt a wide smile and went back to the living room, for the game was about to start. Before Kurt could open the front door and go to Blaine's house, he heard Finn's voice once more.

"Have fun!"

A naughty smile appeared on Kurt's face. Oh, he was definitely going to have fun, no doubt about this. He was going to have so much fun.

"You too. Bye!"

/glee/

Blaine could not wait for Kurt to arrive. The kid – _okay Blaine, better not to think about him as a kid if you don't want to feel like a paedophile_ – had teased him the whole day. It was time for him to learn that paybacks are bitches. The young teacher was washing the dishes from dinner when his cell phone rang. His brother, who else? With an absolute lack of enthusiasm, Blaine picked up.

"Hey, Coop."

If Cooper sensed his brother's lack of enthusiasm, he didn't show it not even a bit. Cooper was an actor, after all. He knew how to keep a good façade.

"Hey, B! There is something I absolutely have to tell you!"

Not even bothering lo listen to his brother never-ending ramblings, Blaine sat on the couch, leaving the dishes in the sink. He was just about to interrupt Cooper when he heard a loud knock on the door. Kurt was here. With a smile on his face and his heart beating fast, Blaine opened the door, his ear still glued to his cell phone. Oh, God. Kurt was anything less than breath-taking. The young boy graciously entered Blaine's apartment and went straight to the couch, perching there as though he had lived there his whole life. Blaine joined him in a second and shot him an apologetic look, mouthing the word 'brother' to make Kurt understand who he was talking to. Kurt was the kind of person who generally didn't mind waiting, but apparently Blaine was his only exception. With a devilish smile on his face, Kurt knelt on the floor just before Blaine's legs. Before Blaine could understand what was going on, his student was palming his cock, the friction making him feel light-headed.

"Blaine are you okay? I heard a strange noise."

Blaine stuttered something meaningless in response and his brother happily went on talking and talking. The amber-eyed man had to bite his hand to muffle embarrassing sounds that were ready to escape the safe walls of his mouth. Not satisfied with the damage he had already done, Kurt lowered Blaine's sweatpants and wrapped his lips around his teacher's member, sucking it eagerly. That pen had seen absolutely nothing. Kurt was swirling his tongue around Blaine's cock and lapping at its every vein in a way that would make a prostitute blush. _I am so going to kill Kurt for this ohdearGodhismouth_. Blaine clenched his free hand around Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair to push him down on his cock, making the young boy gag and moan a little. If Kurt wanted to play dirty, Blaine had no problems in proving that he could play dirty too. After a few seconds of panic, the pale boy relaxed his throat to take Blaine's cock deeper and deeper, his face flushing with desire and his eyes glimmering with pure lust. A few moments later, Blaine's hips started to jerk and hot, bitter semen filled Kurt's mouth. Without a second thought and even though he had never done this before, Kurt swallowed it down with a loud moan. Maybe a _too_ loud moan.

"B I heard that sound again. What the hell is going on there?"

Taking a deep breath and shooing Kurt – who was staring at him with innocent eyes – a murderous look, Blaine focused on the phone call again.

"Nothing, Cooper. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Before Cooper could reply, Blaine hung up and hungrily smashed his lips against Kurt's, making the younger boy moan. Blaine could taste himself in Kurt's mouth and this was a total turn on. The kiss was a real battle for dominance, a battle that Blaine won in a few seconds, making Kurt surrender to him and simply _take_ whatever Blaine decided to give him. When the two parted their lips, a satisfied grin appeared on Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your phone call, I just wanted to put my blow job skills to the test."

Blaine grinned too, even though he was still angry with Kurt. The young boy was anything less than a little minx and Blaine desired nothing more than punish him a bit for his inappropriate behaviour. And he had a wonderful idea about how to do this. He was a teacher and he perfectly knew how to scold naughty boys like Kurt. Kurt interrupted his dirty thoughts with his beautiful high-pitched voice.

"Well, they do say that practice makes perfect, don't they?"

Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek and kissed him again, taking his breath away and making him produce the most wonderful – and definitely not innocent – little moans. _Don't worry, you'll definitely be getting practice._

"There is always room for improvement."

_Just wait and see what I have in mind for you._

**So, what does Blaine have in mind? I'll be waiting for your ideas ;) I do know the answer to this question, of course, but I'm curious to see what you guys can think about! See you soon, Robin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! How are you? I am ill and this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes, please. This chapter is dedicated to one of the two winners of the 'what would Blaine sing' contest: Free2BeMee! Congratulations honey :)**

**10/13/2014 now reviewed! Thank you VoyageAsia for beta-ing this :)**

Kurt lazily stirred on his teacher's couch, a wide smile appearing on his face. He loved spending time with Blaine, even when they just watched a movie and ate popcorn on the couch. Okay, Kurt had also blown him, but this was just a little detail. And he would totally do it again. Turning his head, Kurt took a look at Blaine. The amber-eyed man was lightly snoring, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his mouth slightly open. _He is so cute._ Gently, Kurt shook his teacher to wake him up.

"Blaine, wake up. I have to go."

With an unsatisfied grunt, Blaine opened his eyes. He had been sleeping so well and now he was awake and – even worse – Kurt had to go. Blaine could not wait for Kurt to finish high school so that they could live together. _Blaine, you are definitely running ahead of yourself too much. Get a hold of yourself before you turn into a pathological, clingy thing._ Stretching his limbs, Blaine stood up.

"I have something for you before you go."

Kurt cocked his head, his eyes glimmering with interest and joy. The pale counter-tenor patiently waited for his teacher to be back from his room, a little packet in his hands.

"Can I open it now?"

Blaine shook his head and put the packet in Kurt's satchel. The young teacher had a precise plan for the following day. All Kurt had to do was following it.

"Open it tomorrow morning before heading off for school, okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, innocence basically leaking from his pores. Blaine smiled too. _I'm going to have so much fun tomorrow._

-o-

The moment Kurt was awake, he immediately opened the packet that Mr. Anderson had given him the previous evening. _Oh dear Gaga._ The pale counter-tenor blushed so hard he could set the house on fire. In the box there was a butt plug and a little bottle of lube, together with a piece of paper. With shaking hands, Kurt read the piece of paper.

_I want you to put this on and wear it all day. Don't remove it for any reason and do not come. This evening, you'll come over to my place. If you behave, I'll reward you. If you misbehave, I'll punish you. See you at Glee rehearsals._

_Blaine_

A spark of arousal went down Kurt's spine, making his head spin and his heart beat fast. Who would have thought that Blaine was into this kind of stuff? The pale boy went straight to the bathroom, locked the door – his father catching him fingering himself was not something he ever wanted to face – and stared at the two objects in his hands. A few seconds later, he decided that he would wear it just before heading off for school. And no, he was not embarrassed, thank you very much. Discarding every thought of that.. thing, he prepared himself for his morning shower.

-o-

_It's going to be a loooong day._ Kurt was shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the butt plug keeping him stretched and pressing against his prostate in a painfully marvellous way. Putting it on had been easy and it hadn't hurt that much, but having to wear it the whole day wasn't something he liked. It made him feel full but still aching for something more. His cock was half hard and sinful thoughts were distracting him from the lessons he was supposed to follow. Well, if Mr. Anderson thought he was going to punish him, he was damn wrong. _Thank Gaga I'm not wearing skin-tight jeans today._ When Kurt sat in his chair in the choir room, he was tired as hell. That damn thing had been pressing on his prostate the whole day, making him go crazy with desire. Mr. Anderson was already in the room and was staring at him with a half-smile. The bastard was having fun. Kurt ignored him and put his satchel on his lap to hide his erection. Blaine was a sight for Kurt's tired eyes, with his charming smile and his dark hair and his huge cock that would feel marvellous in his aching ass and.. _you are out of your mind, Kurt._ Mr. Schuester was talking about Sectionals, when the butt plug started to buzz, making Kurt blush hard. It was impossible to hear it – _thank Gaga!_ – but Kurt could _feel_ it. With a light blush still covering his cheeks, Kurt took his phone from his pocket and sent a message to his English teacher.

From: Kurt

I hate you. Turn this thing off or I swear I'll kill you.

A wicked smile appeared on Blaine's face. Gingerly, the young teacher took the butt plug's remote controller from his pocket and switch it from level one to level two. Kurt took a deep breath and blushed even harder, his hands clenching in fists and his eyes burning with discomfort and anger. That hideous thing was vibrating even harder than before, stimulating his prostate and making his body tremble in desire. He wasn't going to last long if Blaine didn't turn that shit off. And he was _not_ going to have an orgasm in the choir room, no way. Mercedes was staring at him with worried eyes. Why was Kurt so flushed?

"You okay white boy?"

Unable to express his thoughts in proper English, Kurt nodded, his blue eyes glued to the floor. With shaking hands, he took his cell phone again and sent Blaine another message.

From: Kurt

I'm serious, Blaine! Turn this fucking shit off right now!

The moment he read the message, Blaine tutted under his breath. It was the moment for Kurt to learn some manners. And to learn to show some respect. The beautiful boy was in serious need of some scolding. With a glance to the shaking boy, Blaine switched the plug to level four. Then, he answered to his student's message.

From: Blaine

Ask me kindly and I'll think about it

Kurt was a breath away from swearing and leaving the room. He could not believe that Blaine was doing this to him. The blue-eyed boy wasn't the kind of person who easily subjected to orders, but he didn't want to come in the middle of Glee rehearsals.

From: Kurt

I am utterly sorry to bother you, Mr. Anderson, but is there a chance you could turn this thing off? I would hate to come during school hours. Best regards, Kurt Hummel

_Very funny. Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, Kurt._ With a grin, Blaine switched the butt plug to level ten, the highest possible. Kurt yelped so loudly that Blaine would not be surprised if his brother, who lived in LA, heard him too. William Schuester stared at Kurt and frowned, concern painted all over his face.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Without a word, Kurt stood up on shaky legs and left the room, his face burning with embarrassment. The moment Kurt reached the boys' restroom, he took the matter into his own hands (pun absolutely intended), Blaine's punishment to be damned. He had never thought that one day he would masturbate at school, but he had never thought that he would fall in love with a teacher either. A few seconds later, the butt plug stopped vibrating, much for the counter-tenor's relief. In that moment, his phone buzzed.

From: Blaine

My place, nine pm straight.

**Okay, I really hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Stay tuned to discover what Blaine has in mind ;) ah, one last thing. This ff has a plot. I know, I still surprise you sometimes. See you soon! R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me forever to update, but it's been a hell of a week! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes please :)**

**10/19/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia :)**

Burt Hummel stared at his kid as he chopped some vegetables while humming to a song he didn't know. Knowing his kid, it was probably something from Broadway. With a sigh, Burt took a beer from the fridge.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

Kurt was staring at him with his big, blue eyes, eyes he had inherited from his mother. Burt knew there wasn't a cute way to ask what he wanted to ask, so he opted for the blunt way.

"Finn told me you freaked out during Glee today. Can you explain me what's going on with you?"

_I am so going to kill Frankenteen for this._ Kurt wore an indifferent expression and shrugged, his eyes fixing again on the carrots he was chopping.

"It's nothing, Dad, seriously. I just needed to use the bathroom."

Burt didn't know if he could believe his son. Kurt had been acting strangely since he and Carole had started dating, a few months ago. The last thing he wanted for his kid was to feel unaccepted or not loved just because he had been spending time with Finn. There was something else that Burt needed to say. The middle-age man took a deep breath and simply said it, hoping for his son to understand.

"I've asked Carole to marry me."

As quick as a lightning, Kurt turned around – his eyes glimmering with joy and an enormous smile painted on his face – and hugged his father tightly.

"Dad! It's fantastic!"

Burt hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction, for Kurt could be a real drama queen sometimes, but he felt relieved that his son was as happy as he was. They were going to be a real family. With a big smile on his face, Burt returned the hug.

"I'm glad you are happy for me, buddy. There is just one last thing.. you and Finn will have to share your room for a while when they move in."

_Oh, this is going to be so awkward and weird._ Forcing the smile to not vanish from his face, Kurt told his dad that this wasn't going to be a problem. The moment his dad left the kitchen, Kurt allowed himself to sigh. His mother had died more than eight years before, but he still missed her very much. He was happy that his father had finally moved on, but Carole would never be his mum. Even if he liked her very much._ No depressing thoughts tonight, Kurt. Come on! Man up._

-o-

Kurt's heart was beating so fast that it could easily break one or two ribs. With a deep breath, the pale counter-tenor knocked on his English teacher's door. A few seconds later, Blaine opened the door and smiled at his young student.

"Come in."

Kurt smiled too and entered the well-known apartment. Before he could sit on the couch, Blaine gently made him turn around and locked their lips together, making Kurt melt in the kiss. Blaine tasted of coffee and mint, but he also tasted of something that was just.. Blaine. _I've never thought I would enjoy the taste of literature and old, boring books. Or maybe this is just the taste of old, boring teachers._ With this disrespectful thought – thought he knew he would be punished for if only Blaine knew – in his mind, Kurt smiled a bit in the kiss and parted their lips to breathe.

"It's nice to see you too, old man."

Blaine smacked him lightly on the butt, making Kurt squeak and blush hard. _How did he dare..?_ Kurt was just about to bitch about the mistreatment his butt had received when Blaine started to drag him towards his bedroom with a wicked light in his amber eyes.

"I think it's time for your punishment. Don't you agree with me, Kurt?"

Kurt wanted to shoot a witty retort, he really wanted to, but his brain had bailed the moment Blaine's lust-filled eyes had met his. In a few moments, the blue-eyed boy found himself face-down on Blaine's bed, his ass in the air. _Oh dear Gaga, where the hell are my jeans?_ Kurt was still trying to understand what was going on when the first smack arrived, right on his butt. A loud yelp escaped Kurt's mouth.

"It's about time for you to learn something about respect, Kurt."

Smack. Kurt yelped again. It was hard for him to understand whether he was more aroused or scared by the spanking he was receiving. _I mean, a spanking? Come on! I am not a fucking child!_

"You have to stop using those little ways of yours to get me aroused in class, okay?"

Smack. This time, Kurt cried out. Damn, that hurt!

"I simply get aroused from looking at you, but sucking that pen? You are such a naughty boy."

Smack.

"You have to learn how to behave."

Smack. Unable to control himself, Kurt cried out again and a few tears wetted his flushed cheeks. Blaine was lifting his hand, ready to hit his student's butt one more time, when Kurt stopped him.

"Stop, please!"

Blaine stopped and stared at his student's watery eyes. Punishing Kurt wasn't something he liked – no, okay, he kind of liked being in control, but it sincerely wasn't something he had done for his own pleasure. Blaine had done it because he was scared. He was scared that one day Kurt would do something wrong or inappropriate at school and they would be caught. He didn't like their relationship to be a secret, but there was no other choice. Blaine cleared his throat and forced his voice to be steady and almost cold.

"Do you think that you have been punished enough?"

The thin boy nodded frantically, his big eyes begging for mercy. Sweetly, Blaine hugged him and stroked his back while whispering soothing words.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's over, it's over."

Kurt was sobbing for the relief. His ass hurt – and not in the good way – and his face was covered in tears. Suddenly, Blaine gripped him on his right shoulder to hug him tighter, but the young teacher immediately backed off when Kurt yelped in pain. _What the hell?_

"Are you injured, Kurt?"

The pale singer fixed his eyes on the bedroom floor and didn't answer Blaine's question. This was so embarrassing. He really didn't want Blaine to find out that bullies were constantly on his case. He didn't want Blaine to think he was some kind of helpless damsel in distress, which he was not, thank you very much. Delicately, Blaine pulled Kurt's sweater down enough to bare his shoulder. On the pale, flawless skin there was a big, purplish bruise.

-o-

Blaine went as pale as a ghost and his hands started to tremble, much to Kurt's shock. What was going on with his favourite teacher?

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

The amber-eyed man slowly shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. In a second, Kurt was hugging him, terror starting to fill his veins.

"Blaine, you're scaring me. Please, talk to me."

After taking a deep breath, Blaine untangled himself from his student's comforting arms. He needed to know.

"Who is abusing you, Kurt?"

This time, it was the counter-tenor who went pale – well, paler than usual. What was Blaine talking about? And why was he being so serious right now?

"Nobody is abusing me."

Blaine's eyes were as cold as ice and they scared Kurt to death. Delicately but firmly, the young English teacher pressed against the bruise on Kurt's shoulder again, making him whimper in pain.

"Bullshit. Answer me."

Understanding that Blaine wasn't going to let him drop the subject, Kurt decided to explain to him everything, even though it was going to be hard.

"Some Neanderthals have made it their mission to make my life a living hell. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm fine, okay?"

The permanently tanned man gently caressed Kurt's cheek, wiping away some tears Kurt hadn't even realise that had been wetting his face. Without a word, Blaine started to cover his flushed face in chaste kisses, just to make Kurt feel better.

"I'm sorry to hear this. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to speak with Figgins?"

The blue-eyed counter-tenor shook his head. There was nothing that Figgins could do. He didn't need help anyway, this was his battle and he had all the intentions to win. David Karofsky could push him against lockers and call him names and beat him up, but he was never going to change who he was.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Blaine nodded and hugged him again. A few seconds later, Blaine locked his eyes with his student's. Kurt's eyes were puffy and red and his face was flushed, but he still was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. It was even for Blaine to tell him the truth. Kurt deserved to know the truth, to know why Blaine had overreacted when he had seen the bruise.

"Do you know why I came here to Lima?"

Puzzled by the unexpected question, the pale singer shook his head. The raven-haired man swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again, painful memories hitting him hard.

"In the school were I used to teach there was a boy like you. He was constantly bullied and harassed. One day, he decided he couldn't take it any more and he.. I never get the chance to say goodbye to him, you know. I was his teacher, but I couldn't help him. I tried my best, I really did, but it was too late. He was already too scarred and broken."

Kurt couldn't believe to his ears. Blaine sounded so broken and sad, it was heart-breaking to see him like this. In a fluent motion, Kurt was on his teacher's lap and he was hugging him tightly, as though his life depended on it. He was so sorry.

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine. I would never do something similar, okay? I mean it. I'm here. I'll always be here."

His eyes shining with unleashed tears, Blaine hugged him too.

**Just like I promised you, there is some plot ;) let me know what you think of this chapter guys! Ah.. even though this chapter was longer than the previous chapters, don't get used to it! See you soon ;) R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me long to update. This month is going to be hell! I hope I'll still update once a week. Be patient, please. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet!**

**10/26/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia for your amazing help!**

Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned, his eyes barely focusing on the papers he was supposed to mark. He loved his job – he really did – but sometimes he just wanted to leave for a trip around the world, leaving all his problems behind. _Leaving with Kurt would be fantastic._ The young teacher smiled a bit at the thought of his favourite student. It had been a few days since what he had labelled as 'the spanking incident' but Blaine was still kicking himself for it. He had hurt Kurt and this was something he swore to himself he would never, ever do again. Kurt meant too much to him. Blaine Anderson had fallen in love for the first time in his life and this scared him to death. His relationship with the pale counter-tenor wasn't going to be easy, but Blaine was determined to make it work. _Two years, Blaine. Two years, then Kurt won't be your student any more and you'll be free to be together. Just two years._

-o-

The following morning, Kurt's heart missed a beat when he saw Mr. Anderson in the hallway. His English teacher was so sexy with his tight blue jeans, his white shirt and his fancy bow-tie. _How can he be so endearing without even trying? This is so unfair! _The blue-eyed beauty tried to not shoot Blaine a flirty smile when their eyes met, but he miserably failed. Blaine was just too cute. Suddenly, the pale singer's right shoulder painfully collided with a locker and he heard a laugh he knew too well. Karofsky. The football jock was staring at him with a mockingly sorry grin on his face. This wasn't anything new, Kurt had learned how to deal with bullies years ago, but it still hurt. Physically and psychologically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, fairy. Did I hurt you?"

Before Kurt could shoot a sassy – and borderline suicidal – retort, Mr. Anderson was beside him. His favourite teacher had pure anger painted all over his face and his usually so warm amber eyes were cold and showing all his indignation.

"Principal's office, Karofsky, now."

The jock thought about protesting, but one glance from the young teacher made him change his mind. Shooting Kurt a last, murderous look, David shrugged and left, Blaine immediately following him to make sure the bully was following his order. Kurt, now alone, took a deep breath to calm himself. Blaine had protected him. His teacher had helped him and protected him from one of his worst tormentors. With a wide smile on his face, Kurt sent Blaine a short but meaningful message.

From: Kurt

Thank you Blaine

The moment Blaine read the message, a smile appeared on his face. He wasn't going to let anybody hurt his student. It was his duty both as a lover – hopefully boyfriend – and as a teacher to protect Kurt.

From: Blaine

You're welcome love

The teacher's response made Kurt blush, a delicious crimson shade taking hostage of both his cheeks and his ears. Kurt could pretend to be a seductive and sultry gay-bar-star as long as he wanted, but the truth was that he was a hopeless romantic. He wanted flowers, gentle touches, love songs as much as he wanted passion, mind-blowing sex and flirty jokes. And he wanted all these things with his English teacher. _I must be out of my mind._ Kurt had just opened his notebook, ready for his first classroom, when his cell phone buzzed. Discreetly, the blue-eyed singer took it from his pocket and read the message.

From: Santana

So, how is it going with that cute-ass teacher of yours?

Kurt rolled his eyes and forced himself to not blush again. Santana had been asking him inappropriate questions since she had recognised Mr. Anderson as the man who had taken Kurt's virginity. _Damn Santana for being so fucking curious._

From: Kurt

Fine.

The moment the Latin cheerleader read the one-word answer, she raised one eyebrow and grinned. Kurt could be so shy sometimes. _Boring._ Santana was tempted to embarrass him with some snarky questions, but there was something else she needed to tell him before. Something important.

From: Santana

If he ever does something wrong, you tell me and I'll go all Lima Heights on him, okay? You are family and nobody messes with my family.

When Kurt read this message, his eyes filled with tears. Santana could be a real bitch sometimes – well, the majority of time – but she really cared about him. Truth to be told, she really cared about them all. She even cared about Rachel, even though she was a self-absorbed diva. The truth was that Kurt cared about them all too.

To: Santana

I promise I will. Thank you, Tana

Blaine had just finished his third lesson of the day when Kurt entered the room, a coy smile on his face.

"May I steal a minute of your time, Mr. Anderson?"

_The things he does to me when he calls me Mr. Anderson. The things I want to do to him._ Discarding these thoughts, Blaine welcomed Kurt inside and closed the door, shielding them from the rest of the school. From the rest of the world.

"How can I help you, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt smiled again and gingerly sat on the teacher's desk – on Blaine's desk! – his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"I just wanted to thank you again for your help."

Blaine, paying attention not to touch Kurt, put his hands on the desk. He didn't want to touch his student, it would be dangerous at school, he just wanted to feel his warmth and to smell his perfume. _It's so creepy if I think about it, but I just want to stay close to him._

"You're welcome, Kurt."

The Glee club member smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He knew he was overstepping some boundaries, but in this moment he didn't care.

"The role of the knight in shining armour suits you well."

Before Blaine could joke about this, or scold Kurt for being inappropriate, Kurt kissed him, making his teacher forget that they were still at school and that somebody could see them. _A kiss is worth the risk, right?_

-o-

Finn Hudson didn't know what to do. He just wanted to ask Mr. Anderson when he would help them again with their rehearsals. He hadn't meant to witness.. that. _What the hell was that anyway?_ His soon-to-be stepbrother had kissed his English teacher. Finn had seen it clearly. The gigantic teenager felt so confused. Kurt wasn't supposed to kiss a teacher, right? _Or just because Mr. Anderson is the only other gay dude at school Kurt is allowed to date him, kiss him and other stuff?_ The idea of what kind of other stuff Kurt could have done made Finn blush. Finn wanted some answers, but he didn't want to ask Burt – Kurt would probably kill him if he told Burt about this. And Kurt could be so scary sometimes. Taking his decision, Finn went to the only person he could trust in such a situation.

"_Mr. Schue? Do you have a minute?"_

**Reviews fuel the fire of my writing. Just to say ;) see you soon! Love, Robin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Wow, chapter 12. I don't know why but I'm impressed. Read and enjoy! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes, please.**

**10/30/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia for your amazing help!**

Kurt was taking some books from his locker – almost ready to go back home – when an insecure voice startled him.

"Kurt? Can you follow me, please?"

Miss Pillsbury seemed embarrassed and her eyes were even wider than usual. Even wider than that time when Kurt had thrown up on her shoes (_don't ask!_). What the hell was going on? With his heart beating fast, Kurt followed the young counsellor along the hallway. Was it about his dad? A sense of dread took hostage of his heart. _No, please, I'm not ready to lose my dad._ The moment they reached the Principal's office, the pale counter-tenor knew that something bad was about to happen. Figgins was staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face and his fingers tapping on his desk. Mr. Schuester was staring at Blaine – and what the hell was Blaine doing there? – basically shooting daggers from his eyes. His dad – _thank God he is okay_ – was standing in a corner, his arms crossed around his chest and an angry expression painted on his face. Finn was there too. His almost stepbrother was staring at the floor and was nervously playing with his fingers.

"What's going on here?"

Kurt's voice trembled a bit on the last word. He didn't like all that silence and all those stares. Blaine suddenly raised his head and their eyes locked. The young teacher seemed scared and sad. In a second, Kurt understood the situation he was currently into. And he didn't like it not even a bit. Figgin's cold voice dragged him back to reality.

"Would you like to explain the nature of your relationship with Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt almost cried in that moment. _This is just a nightmare. Please, tell me this is just a nightmare._ Taking a deep breath, Kurt opted for a clear truth – a truth that wasn't sufficient to describe their relationship, but still a truth.

"He is my English teacher, Principal Figgins."

Before Figgins could open his mouth to speak, Burt abruptly cut in. He needed to know what the hell was going on. Figgins had called him one hour before, telling him that there was a problem with his son, but Kurt seemed okay. Well, he was as pale as a ghost, but his kid was always pale.

"Can somebody explain me what the hell is going on, please?"

Kurt knew that his father was looking at him, but he couldn't force himself to meet his eyes. His father was going to be so ashamed of him and this thought was killing him. _I'm sorry Dad._ It was Mr. Schue who explained the situation to an angry Burt Hummel.

"Finn came to me earlier and told me that.. Well.. He told me that he saw Kurt and Mr. Anderson and that they were.. Kissing."

Burt tried to lunge at Mr. Anderson to hit him while screaming threats and profanities, but Finn and Mr. Schue stopped him. Kurt screamed too, scared that his dad could hurt Blaine.

"Dad! No! It's not his fault, I swear!"

The moment Finn and Schue managed to make Burt sit in a chair, Figgins asked Kurt to explain what had happened. He wanted Kurt to say all the truth. Kurt's brain was working frantically to find the perfect explanation. An explanation that would make Blaine keep his job.

"I kissed him because I like him, but he didn't reciprocate. He made it clear that he doesn't feel anything for me."

Blaine opened his mouth to stop Kurt from lying – the young teacher had made a mistake, but he didn't regret it – but Kurt shot him a pleading look that made him shut up. _I'm so sorry Kurt._ Figgins stared at Blaine.

"Is this true, Mr. Anderson?"

_No, it's not true. I love him and I have never told him this. And probably I'll never have the occasion to let him know._ With his heart breaking in two and his eyes filling with tears, Blaine nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Figgins turned towards the pale counter-tenor.

"You know you can't remain here, don't you?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes fixed on the floor. It was his fault, after all. It had been him to kiss Blaine at school. Blaine was a great teacher, he didn't deserve to lose his job because of Kurt's stupidity.

"I highly suggest you to transfer to the all-boys boarding school Dalton Academy in Westerville. They have a zero-tolerance bullying policy. I think you could easily obtain a scholarship."

Burt started to ask questions, but Kurt couldn't hear them. It was over. He had screwed things up and now he had to leave. He had to leave his home, his friends, his dad and _Blaine_.

-o-

The moment Kurt entered his house, he ran straight to his room and hid his face in his pillow. The blue-eyed counter-tenor didn't want to speak with anyone, he just wanted to cry and forget this hideous day had ever existed. A few minutes later, a timid knock on his door startled him, but he didn't say a word, praying to be left alone. Suddenly, somebody entered his room and sat on his bed. _Shit, I forgot to lock the door!_

"Dude? Come on, talk to me."

_Finn?_ Kurt turned around from where he had been staring at the wall. Yes, his future stepbrother was there, with guilt and sorrow painted all over his kicked-puppy-like face.

"Are you satisfied, Finn? Are you satisfied you managed to get rid of me?"

Kurt knew he was overreacting, but he didn't care. He was so angry. With Finn, for telling Mr. Schue what he had witnessed. With Blaine, for conquering his inexperienced heart. With Figgins, for expelling him. With himself for being a stupid, hopeless, romantic brat.

"N-no.. I did it to protect you! I didn't mean-"

"Get out of my room."

The kind-hearted quarterback stared at his Glee mate as though he had just sprouted another head. Finn was just about to open his mouth when Kurt stood up from his bed.

"Finn, just go. I have suitcases to prepare. Please."

Without another word, Finn stood up and left the room. Kurt was sad because of him and he knew it, but he didn't regret the decision he had taken. It was his job to protect his little brother. _Kurt will thank me, one day. _The moment Finn left his room, Kurt started to cry, uneven sobs wrecking his thin body. He missed Blaine like a drowning person misses air.

-o-

Dalton Academy didn't even seem like a school. It was enormous and it almost smelled of money. Kurt didn't like it. Saying goodbye to his friends had been painful and just thinking about them made his eyes fill with tears. His dad was still angry with him, but Kurt knew he couldn't do anything about this. Burt Hummel was a stubborn man, just like his son. Kurt had to wait for his dad to forgive him. Now, the two Hummel men were at the entrance of Kurt's new school. His new home.

"Come on, Kurt, I want to meet the Principal before going back to Lima."

Kurt nodded and followed his father in those unknown hallways. Everything in that school was elegant and dapper and made him think of Blaine. _Blaine_. Kurt hadn't heard his teacher's voice since that embarrassing moment in Figgins' office. Not that Blaine hadn't tried to contact him. The young English teacher had tried to call him countless times, but Kurt wasn't ready to talk to him. He felt so stupid and ashamed. _Maybe it would be better for me to forget him. Maybe things would be easier._ His father delicately put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I have the key to your room. Do you want me to come with you?"

With a sad smile on his face, Kurt shook his head. His father had a long way to go and Kurt didn't want him to be late for his dinner with Carole and Finn – who were going to move in with them in a week.

"No, Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine."

After an uneasy hug, Burt left, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt sighed and started to look for his room, carrying his two suitcases along with him. It was Friday afternoon, so the school was basically deserted. The blue-eyed counter-tenor managed to find his room in less than five minutes, a thing that made him feel proud of himself. _In a couple of days I'll have this school as my personal bitch._ With a satisfied smile, Kurt opened the door of his room. _Weird_. There were two beds, two wardrobes and two desks – and one of them was covered in books and pieces of paper. Kurt had just closed the door when another door opened and a guy exited what looked like a bathroom. The guy was tall, with chestnut-coloured hair and impressive green eyes. And apart from a towel covering his privates, he was completely naked. Kurt blushed and tried not to stare at the unknown guy's abs. Hard task.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! I didn't know.. Well, you know."

The guy laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, gorgeous, you were going to see me naked anyway, sooner or later. My name is Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt forced a bitch-please expression on his still flushed face and locked his eyes with Sebastian's.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

**I know you don't give a shit about this but.. I really love Sebastian. So, what do you want me to do with him? (I mean.. as a character.. really... I don't... damn my dirty mind) Let me know! See you soon guys ;)**

**P.S. guys, don't worry. Sebastian won't be an ass and he won't try to ruin Kurt and Blaine's relationship! Thank you all for your feedback about this thing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Wow, two updates in a week. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet and let me remember you that English is not my first language. So, bear with my mistakes please!**

**11/06/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia, you're the best!**

With the same cocky smile painted on his face, Sebastian sat on his bed, his eyes never leaving the pale counter-tenor. Kurt was starting to feel a little bit self-conscious, but he kept his face straight and he started to put his clothes in the empty wardrobe. He knew that he didn't need so many clothes considering that he would have to wear a uniform for the majority of the day, but he couldn't stay away from his babies for too long. The thought that for the rest of the school year he would wear his fabulous outfits only during the weekends made him feel lost. It was just his first day and he felt homesick already.

"Tell me something about you, Kurt."

The unexpected voice startled him. He was so lost in his head that he had almost forgotten that his roommate was still there. And that he was still nearly naked. _Why the hell is he still naked?_

"There isn't much to say. I transferred today and we'll have to live together for a while."

_So behave. I can already tell that you are a bit of a troublemaker._ As though he wanted to prove Kurt's thoughts, Sebastian stood up from the bed and slowly approached the blue-eyed boy.

"Don't bother to unpack all your stuff, rosy cheeks. I've had tons of roommates, but the moment I fuck and drop them they all ask to move to another room."

Kurt couldn't believe to his ears. In a swift motion, the porcelain-skinned boy closed his wardrobe and turned around to look at Sebastian in his green eyes. He had survived bullies for his whole life, he wasn't going to let a horny bastard send him away from his room or ruin his life.

"Okay, listen carefully, meerkat-face. You are arrogant, cocky and basically unbearable and this undesired flirting-thing you do has to stop. I would really love for us to be friends, but nothing more."

The taller boy wore a mockingly hurt expression and put both hands on his chest as though he was applying pressure on a bleeding wound.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and forced his face to remain serious, though a smile was threatening to ruin his bitch-please face.

"This is called rejection, Smythe. Welcome to the real world."

Sebastian laughed and crossed his arms on his chest. He liked this guy, he liked the fact that he was snarky and almost bitchy. _Too bad that he isn't up for a fuck with that body of his._

"I guess we could try to be friends, gay-face. Friends with benefits, obviously."

The green-eyed boy added the last part with a playful wink, to make Kurt understand that he was just joking. Kind of joking, at least. Kurt smiled coyly and started to put his brand new books on his desk. Classes were going to be challenging, he could already tell this. And he could definitely use a friend to survive this new school. Without a word, Sebastian wore some sweatpants and a t-shirt with The Flash on it. Kurt almost burst in laughs. Sebastian Smythe, Mr. I-Fuck-Whatever-Has-A-Dick-And-A-Pulse, with such a childish t-shirt.

"Well, aren't you a sight?"

Showing all his maturity, the taller boy stuck his tongue out and took his keys before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. Behave while I'm not here."

The blue-eyed counter-tenor stuck his tongue out too – causing Sebastian to laugh – and went to the bathroom to leave his products there. He had a severe skin-regime, he couldn't go anywhere without his products.

-o-

The moment Sebastian was out of the room, Kurt took his phone out of his pocket. He had three missed calls from Blaine. Just reading Blaine's name on the display of his cell phone made his heart hurt. _This situation can't go on_. Without a second thought, the blue-eyed boy dialed his former teacher's number and waited.

"Kurt! Oh God, thank you so much for calling me back! How are you?"

Kurt could hear all the desperation in Blaine's voice. The young teacher must have been terribly worried about him.

"I'm fine, I think. I'm at Dalton Academy."

Blaine sighed. It was wonderful to finally hear Kurt's voice again. He had missed him like a prisoner misses the sun. The young English teacher still couldn't believe that they had been discovered and that Kurt wouldn't attend McKinley any more. Forcing words through the thick lump in his throat, Blaine bared his feelings.

"Kurt, I'm s-"

"Don't, Blaine. It's not your fault that I'm here."

The counter-tenor couldn't let Blaine blame himself. It had been Kurt to kiss him at school; it had been his fault. Not Blaine's.

"When can I see you?"

_It's the right moment, Kurt. Now or never. You have to tell him that this relationship can't work and that it's better if you go on separate ways. Just tell him, okay? _Before he could do something stupid like changing his mind, Kurt took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'll call you next weekend. I'll be in Lima for sure."

_What the hell, Kurt? Are you insane?_ Kurt was just about to throw his cell phone against the wall when Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Thank you, Kurt. I really miss you."

Forgetting all the valid reasons why this relationship was going to be the iceberg of his Titanic, Kurt smiled.

"I miss you too. Bye."

-o-

With his room's door behind his back, Sebastian sighed. He really needed a friend to distract him or he would do something stupid like trying to call _him_. _Don't, you would just make a fool of yourself_. In a minute, he was in front of Nick and Jeff's room. The green-eyed boy knocked on the door, but nobody answered. _Shit_. Okay, he would _not_ call _him_. The tall teenager turned on his heel and went back to his room. He was just about to take his key from his pocket when he heard Kurt's high-pitched voice.

"I miss you too. Bye."

Was Kurt talking to a relative, to a friend or to.. someone special? When Sebastian entered his – their – room, Kurt was sitting on his bed, reading a Vogue magazine. With a cocky smile on his face, Sebastian sat on his bed and stared at his room mate.

"Was it your boyfriend?"

A deep blush spread on the pale counter-tenor's cheeks. Damn Sebastian for being intrusive. And why was he back so early?

"It's none of your business. Why are you already back, by the way? You didn't find any available ass, did you?"

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. _Wow, Princess has quite a biting tongue. I wonder what else he can do with that tongue_.

"I just missed your lovely company. So, no boyfriend I guess. Am I right?"

Kurt fixed his big, blue eyes on the floor. _Oops, I've probably stuck my finger in an open wound._

"It's complicated."

Suddenly, the green-eyed boy felt something he hadn't felt in years: sympathy. He liked Kurt and he was sorry to see him like this.

"I can understand."

Kurt raised his eyes from the ground and met Sebastian's. Without a word, the taller teen stood up and went to his desk. He took a chocolate candy from one of the drawers and threw it at Kurt – who caught it without making it fall – to cheer him up.

"Since you won't let me cheer you up in any other way, eat that. It's good."

Kurt smiled. Understanding Sebastian wasn't going to be easy, but challenges had never been a problem for him. And he already liked his new friend.

"Thank you, Bas."

Sebastian smiled back. Maybe one day he'll let Kurt know why he always acted in this way. Maybe.

**Just as I promised, Sebastian isn't a love interest but just a friend. Okay, I have a little thing to say before letting you go. As some of you may know, I have just finished the other story I was writing (When I Get You Alone), so I'm now looking for ideas for a new story. Writing is my drug. If you have ideas, suggestions, or whatever leave a review here or send me a pm :) see you soon guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody! How are you? I hope you are fine. I have a little announcement: I have just started to write a sequel of When I Get You Alone. I don't know if you are interested, but if you are the first chapter will be published soon! Anyway, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes please.**

**11/06/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you for your help VoyageAsia :)**

It was Monday morning and Kurt was as excited as a three-year-old child in front of his Christmas presents. He had just finished adjusting his hair and his brand new Dalton uniform. It wasn't that bad considering that it was a uniform, but it felt weird nevertheless. _I mean, come on. How can I express myself if I have to wear a boring uniform? What about my fantastic outfits? I guess they'll have to wait._ Knowing that Sebastian was waiting for him to have breakfast together, Kurt left the bathroom after a last look at his reflection in the mirror. He was ready. The moment the taller guy boy saw him, his jaw went slack and his green eyes roamed shamelessly all over his body.

"Wow, Kurt. Just.. wow!"

The blue-eyed counter-tenor blushed and rolled his eyes trying to hide a satisfied and proud smile. He didn't want Sebastian to know how much his compliments affected him.

"Thank you. You aren't that bad yourself. Shall we go?"

Sebastian nodded and exited their room, with Kurt following him like a loyal and well-behaved puppy dog. The moment they arrived in the cafeteria, Kurt's eyes went as wide as saucers. _Preppy boys. Preppy boys everywhere!_ A discreet chattering was filling the room and all the boys – who were actually eating and not trying to kill their food – were wearing the same uniform. It was amazing and scary at the same time, but at least boys here didn't seem like Neanderthals. Unpleasant memories of McKinley's cafeteria came back to haunt him, but he sent them away.

"How come nobody is shouting or playing with his food or-"

"Relax, princess."

Sebastian interrupted him with an amused smirk on his face. He could understand Kurt's confusion. The blue-eyed beauty was not the first soul that Dalton had saved from stinky public schools and he surely wasn't going to be the last. _Poor Kurt has surely been traumatised in his old school. Thank God he is here now._ The moment they had food and coffee on their trays, Sebastian dragged him towards a table in the middle of the room.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you Kurt Hummel, my new roommate."

Five pairs of eyes set on Kurt at the same time, making him feel a little bit uncomfortable. _What if they do not like me? What if they are homophobic bastards? What if-_

"You should have told me that your new roommate is sex on a stick, Bas!"

Kurt almost dropped his tray right on the spot. Was he hallucinating or did the cute, blond guy actually called him 'sex on a stick'? An incredibly hot guy with black hair and dark eyes smacked the blond one on his head, scolding him for his inappropriate language.

"Jeff, control your mouth! See? You scared him!"

Sebastian laughed and sat in a chair, waiting for Kurt to do the same thing and join their table. The tall teenage knew that his friends were bizarre, but he hoped that Kurt was going to like them nevertheless. A plump guy with gentle eyes shot Kurt an apologising look.

"Don't listen to Jeff, he hasn't learned how to control his mouth yet. I'm Trent, by the way. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Trent and shook his hand without hesitation. _At least this guy seems normal_. An Asian guy – called Wes – and a black and charming one – called David – welcomed Kurt. Last but not least, the black-haired guy who had smacked Jeff on the head welcomed him too.

"Sorry for Jeff's behaviour. He hasn't grown a brain yet. I'm Nick."

Kurt sat in a chair and smiled at them warmly. He was going to like these guys, he was sure about this.

-o-

From: Blaine

I miss you

Kurt hid his face in the pillow and allowed some tears to escape from his eyes. It was Sunday evening, so the school week hadn't started yet, and he was already waiting for Friday to arrive. His father planned that he stayed at home for the whole weekend – _the whole fucking weekend!_ – so he would have to wait another week to see Blaine. Another week. He missed Blaine so much that he found it hard to breathe. His favourite teacher had told him that he could wait, that waiting wasn't a problem, but Kurt knew that Blaine was suffering. And this idea was killing him. Suddenly, the door of his room opened and Sebastian entered the room.

"Good evening, sunshine! Tell me about your weekend. What kind of illegal, immoral or dangerous things have you done?"

Kurt rolled his puffy eyes, grunted and threw his pillow at Sebastian, who caught it before it could hit him on the face.

"Cut it, Sebastian. I'm tired. I have spent the whole weekend at home with my father, thank you very much."

Without a word, Sebastian sat on Kurt's bed and started to rub soothing circles on his shoulder. _Why is he sad? What can I do to cheer him up?_ Suddenly, the green-eyed boy smiled.

"I have the perfect way to cheer you up."

Before Kurt – who suspected that this was a pale excuse for Sebastian to bed him – could snap with a witty retort, Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket.

"Let's take a few photos together!"

Kurt laughed and nodded. He knew that he looked horrible, but maybe taking weird pictures with a friend would make him feel better. They took something like ten photos together, one worse of the other, and had a lot of fun. They had met just a few days before, but Kurt knew that he could trust Sebastian and he kind of cared about him. It was reassuring to have a friend like Bas there.

"Thank you, Bas. I feel better."

Sebastian smiled and shrugged. It was his duty to help his roommate, but he hadn't done anything exceptional. Sebastian was just about to say this when his phone started to ring and I'm Sexy And I Know It filled the room. It was _him_. The green-eyed boy let the phone ring without answering.

"I should have guessed that Sebastian Smythe has _this_ as his ringtone."

Sebastian laughed and nodded. It was silly and he knew it, but this song helped him in the rare moments he didn't feel confident or sexy enough.

"Laugh as much as you want, but I sang _this_ song when I auditioned for the Warblers and they loved it."

The pale counter-tenor shot him a questioning look. Detecting Kurt's questions, Bas grinned like a cat that got the milk.

"I am talking about the school's Glee club. We are like rock stars there."

Kurt was definitely interested. He couldn't wait to know more about the Warblers, especially if he could join them.

-o-

"We need to talk, hobbit."

Blaine stared at Santana with wide eyes. _What the fuck..?_ Without any explanation, the Latin cheerleader dragged Blaine into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Once they were alone, she turned towards him and stared at him with cold eyes. Then she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Okay, Bilbo Baggins, listen carefully. I know everything. I was with Kurt the night you deflowered him, so don't even try to deny it. Now I want to know why you broke up with him. Tell me the truth or I swear I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass. You are now allowed to speak."

The young English teacher didn't know what to say. What was this rude girl talking about? He hadn't broken up with Kurt! They weren't even in an official relationship yet, so it would have been impossible for him to break up with Kurt. A few seconds of silence later, he tried to come up with something meaningful.

"I don't understand. I haven't broken up with him, I swear. The last time I checked we weren't even a couple, but it's probably just me."

The scary cheerleader raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest. Was Frodo telling the truth?

"So you hold no resentment for Sebastian Smythe, am I right?"

_Who the fuck is Sebastian Smythe?_ Blaine's confusion was clear on his face and the satisfied smirk on Santana's face wasn't reassuring. Without a word, she took her phone out of her satchel and a few seconds later she was proudly showing him a picture. In the picture there were two guys. The first one was laughing and blushing – Kurt – while the second one was kissing him on the cheek. Blaine felt one breath away from screaming and setting on fire the whole school. How did this kid dare to kiss _his_ Kurt? How did he dare to touch him? To make him laugh? The dark-haired girl patted him gently on the shoulder before leaving him alone. Like hell he was going to give up. Blaine Anderson had a plan.

**I hate to leave you here. Don't kill me for this. Important: for a month my life will be a mess, so I don't know if I will be able to publish a chapter every week. I hope I will, but be patient with me please. Let me know what you think :) See you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. I am tired as hell and this shit is probably full of mistakes. Fuck. Sorry for my French. I swear my beta will help me fix this, now bear with my mistakes please. It has been a rough week.**

**11/10/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia for your help :)**

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Performing in front of an audience was nothing difficult for him – he had a lot of experience because he had been a cheerleader, a football player and a member of the Glee club in his old school – so why was he trembling? _Because I need them to like and accept me._ Kurt had always been considered the weird gay kid, so it had never been easy for him to make friends. He knew that Dalton was _anything_ like McKinley, but he was afraid nevertheless. _Thank God that Sebastian has given me some good advice or I would be screwed._ Kurt could perfectly remember what the taller boy had told him the previous day. _"Choose something simple. Choose something simple, but sing it as though it's your last chance to sing, okay? Trust me, they will worship the ground where you walk. They will adore you!"_ A few seconds later, the door of the Seniors Common Room opened and Sebastian smiled warmly at him.

"We are ready for you, Kurt."

The blue-eyed boy nodded and entered the room, trying his best to appear confident and relaxed. Nick, Jeff and Trent smiled encouragingly at him – Jeff even waved his hand at him, enthusiastic like a puppy dog. Wes and David were sitting at a table, together with a third unknown guy. The moment Wes stood up, everyone in the room shut up.

"Good afternoon, Warblers. Let me introduce Kurt Hummel to you. Kurt is new here and he has asked to join our Club."

Everybody smiled at Kurt, making him feel welcome and at home. Wes went on with his little introductory speech, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to him. Memories of his old Glee club – of his friends – were taking hostage of his mind, making him feel melancholic and sad. It took him a few seconds to realise that Wes wasn't talking any more and that silence was the only sound he could hear. Understanding that Kurt was in need of a hand, Sebastian stood up and spoke, a kind smile on his face.

"Whenever you are ready, Kurt."

Kurt nodded at Sebastian and the taller boy went to the portable radio that was on the table. A sweet music filled the room and Kurt started to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

As though they had been rehearsing this song for ages, all the Warblers joined Kurt, their voices mixing in a wonderful harmony.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

Sebastian stared right at Kurt, whose eyes were watery. The pale counter-tenor was crying, but he still managed to sing beautifully. His voice was anything less than angelic. The green-eyed boy smiled proudly.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

The moment Kurt closed his mouth, Sebastian stood up and applauded enthusiastically, Wes and David staring at him in shock. They usually didn't applaud at the end of an audition, but Sebastian didn't care about their rules right now. Kurt had been fantastic and he deserved to know it. Following Sebastian's example, Jeff and Trent stood up and applauded too, making Kurt blush and smile coyly. Soon, everybody in the room was applauding. At the end of the long applause, Wes stood up with a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt."

The blue-eyed boy thanked them and sat in a chair near Sebastian, who hugged him tightly. Sebastian was so proud of him.

-o-

"I can hardly believe it. I swear! I mean, look at me. I'm a Warbler now! And it's all thank to you, really, your advice was gold, so thank you very much. What can I do for you to help you like you helped me? Ask me whatever you want-"

"Kurt, slow down. Breathe. You are rambling."

Sebastian couldn't avoid to laugh. They were in their room and Kurt was basically jumping around in excitement, his face flushed and his eyes glimmering in joy. _Sometimes Kurt is too cute for his own good._ Sebastian stood up from his bed and started to undress himself from his blazer and his tie. The counter-tenor turned immediately around, blushing hard. Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not undressing to attempt at your virtue. I just want to take a shower. Feel free to join me if you want, I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Sebastian, making the taller boy laugh and run into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Kurt heard Sebastian humming a slow and sweet tune. _Sebastian can play the cocky Casanova how much he wants, but I know there is a sensible and romantic guy behind that façade. _Kurt was just about to sit on his bed when music filled the room.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly._

The counter-tenor took Sebastian's ringing cell phone from the taller boy's desk. _Hunter. Who may Hunter be? A friend? A relative?_ Coming back to reality, Kurt knocked on the bathroom door, but Sebastian couldn't hear him. _What am I supposed to do now?_ With a bit of hesitation, Kurt picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian? Is that you?"

Kurt wished he hadn't answered the phone. He and Sebastian were friends, right, but was this enough for him to answer to Bas' cell phone when he was in the bathroom?

"No, this is Kurt, Sebastian's roommate. Bas is taking a shower. Do you want me to tell him to call you back?"

"Yes."

Before Kurt could say anything else, Hunter had already hung up. The pale boy stared at the cell phone. _Well, isn't he lovely? I can't wait to know who this Hunter jerk is._

-o-

Stirring like a cat, Sebastian exited the bathroom. The tall boy was wearing his Flash t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of glasses.

"Hey, Kurt! What about we watch a movie together? I'm not tired yet."

With his heart beating fast, Kurt handed him his cell phone. _Please, tell me this is not the end of our friendship. Please, tell me I haven't ruined everything._

"Hunter called. He wants.. he would like you to call him back."

Sebastian went as pale as a ghost. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, but he was angry nevertheless. Why had he answered? Trying his best to keep his face straight, he threw his cell phone on the bed and ignored it. _Hunter can go fuck himself._ Feeling Kurt's eyes on him, Bas turned around. His roommate was staring at him with big, puppy-dog eyes. _Oh, shit._ With a sigh, Sebastian hugged him.

"I'm not angry with you. Just.. don't do it again, okay? And please.. don't ask. I'm not ready to talk about this."

Kurt hurried to nod and hugged him back tightly. Sebastian had been nothing but a good friend and a kind of mentor for him, and now he had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian smiled and gently rubbed Kurt's back, though he felt kind of out of character. _This is not me. What has happened to my cocky, snarky, wonderful self?_ Without a second thought, Sebastian moved one hand lower and squeezed the shorter boy's ass, making him yelp. _I feel better._

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

Blushing hard and trying to hide a smile – after all, the situation wasn't that bad if Sebastian was flirting with him – Kurt pinched him on the arm.

"Now we are even."

-o-

Kurt sighed in relief when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lessons. He loved studying French – he really did – but he was too tired to appreciate it today. After having collected his things, Kurt headed towards the Seniors Common Room, his heart beating fast. _My first rehearsal with the Warblers! I can't wait to be there. _ Kurt was just about to enter the Seniors Common Room when an unexpected voice stopped him.

"Hey, stranger."

Slowly, Kurt turned around. _Oh. My. Sweet. Cheesus._ Mr. Anderson was right there, smiling at him. And he was wearing a Dalton uniform. Straight from one of Kurt's fantasies. Before Kurt could ask him what was going on – and tear that uniform in pieces and just kiss him because dear Gaga wasn't he the sexiest man alive – Sebastian arrived. And Blaine shot the green-eyed boy a murderous look. _Oh shit._

**I usually do not beg for reviews, but it would kind of help me now. So, let me know what you think :) if you want, of course. Have a nice Sunday everybody!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Wow, what a week. I used all my spare time to write this so I expect thousands of reviews ;) I'm joking of course! More or less ;) This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with me.**

**04/12/2014 now beta-ed. Thank you VoyageAsia!**

Blaine Anderson adjusted his striped tie and his blazer as he entered the familiar building. Kurt didn't know it, but Blaine had been a student there too. _And thank God I haven't gotten rid of my old uniform yet. And thank God it still fits me._ Without even a bit of uncertainty, the dark-haired man headed towards the Seniors Common Room. He couldn't wait to see Kurt. Kurt had called him the previous day and told him that he had been accepted in the Glee Club – not that Blaine had doubts about his success. Kurt's voice was unique, the Warblers were extremely lucky to have him. Taking a look around and smiling like an idiot, Blaine turned around a corner and.. _oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._ Kurt was standing right there, at the door of the Seniors Common Room. As beautiful as an angel. The blue-eyed counter-tenor was wearing his uniform that fitted him perfectly. He was staring absent-mindedly at the wall while taking deep, calming breaths. With his heart beating embarrassingly fast, Blaine took one more step towards Kurt and spoke.

"Hey, stranger."

Slowly, his favourite former student turned around, wide eyes enlightening his face and a wonderful shade of red colouring his cheeks. Blaine was just about to reach him and kiss him senselessly when somebody arrived. A tall guy with emerald-green eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. A guy with a thin waist, but with broad shoulders. A guy who was looking at Kurt – _his_ Kurt – as though he was the best thing on Earth. A guy that Blaine had seen in that photo. Sebastian Smythe.

"Hey, gorgeous! Are you ready for your first rehearsal?"

_How does he dare?_ The young English teacher turned around to face Sebastian and shot him a murderous look. Raising an eyebrow, the green-eyed boy stared at him with annoyance painted all over his face. _What the hell does this hobbit want?_ Before Kurt could drag Blaine away – _and what is he doing here?_ – or simply go away and find somewhere to hide, Sebastian spoke again.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Is Frodo bothering you?"

Kurt went as pale as a ghost. This situation wasn't going to end well, he could already tell. Blaine chuckled and shook his head, shooting Sebastian a look full of pity.

"Wow, aren't you original? Don't worry, he doesn't need your help."

The moment Blaine closed his mouth, a cocky and satisfied smirk appeared on Sebastian's face. This guy was clearly in love with his roommate. _Let's see if he is able to bite or if he is just able to bark._ With the cocky smile still painted on his face, Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, much to Blaine's shock.

"Go back to the shire, Frodo. Kurt doesn't have time to waste with you."

_Is Sebastian out of his fucking mind?_ Kurt couldn't believe to his ears. He knew that his roommate could be a little snarky – okay, _very_ snarky – and arrogant, but he didn't know he could be so stupid. Blaine was staring at the tall boy as though he was about to beat him to death. Fortunately, the young teacher managed to stay relatively calm. _Calm down, Blaine. He is just a kid. Don't kill him. Remember that you are a calm and mature teacher. Remember that you are the adult here and that you are above name-calling, okay?_

"I think it is Kurt who should decide. Don't you agree with me, meerkat-face?"

_I guess I'm not that above name-calling, after all. Too bad._ Sebastian raised an eyebrow as his smile widened. His plan was working. The unknown guy was so angry and jealous that he basically had black smoke coming out of his ears.

"No, I do not agree. I think we should work this thing out in the only way possible."

Dragging Kurt with him, Sebastian entered the Seniors Common Room. He was going to humiliate Frodo and make him understand that he hadn't the right to decide who was better for Kurt. _Just wait and see, hobbit._

"Are you out of your mind, Bas?"

Sebastian didn't know who that guy was or what he had to do with Kurt, but he didn't like the way he acted, as though he owned the place. He didn't like it not even a bit.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'm just going to teach him a lesson. I'm not going to beat him up."

-o-

The moment Sebastian and Blaine – whose amber eyes were burning in anger – were both in the room, Sebastian started to speak.

"Let's get started. I would hate for you to lose the last train for Lilliput."

Blaine smirked and adjusted his blazer one more time. Considering that the tall guy was a Warbler he surely could sing, but Blaine wasn't afraid of him.

"As you wish, Timon."

Perfectly coordinated as usual, the Warblers started to hum and whistle a tune that Kurt immediately recognised. And Sebastian started to sing.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Taking a step towards Sebastian and staring at him with hatred, Blaine started to sing, his voice as powerful and mesmerising as Kurt remembered it to be.

Oh can't you see

He belongs to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

Every move you make

Every vow you break

Every smile you fake

Every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

_Damn if Frodo is good._ Sebastian couldn't believe to his ears. Refusing to let the smaller guy win, Sebastian started to sing again, his voice and Blaine's mixing.

_Since he's gone I've been lost_

_Without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see his face_

_I look around but it's him I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for his embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

Sebastian closed his eyes to hide how much this song was affecting him. Every lyric made the green-eyed boy think of Hunter and this was not good. Blaine, on the other hand, was staring right at Kurt, trying to put his feelings in every word.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

At the end of the song, Sebastian opened his watery eyes. He had to get the hell out of there before doing something embarrassing like bursting in tears.

"Well, I think we have a winner. Congrats, Bilbo."

Before either Blaine or Kurt could say a word, Sebastian was out of the room. In a second, Jeff left the room too, worried for his friend. The blonde, who knew how much Sebastian had suffered because of Hunter, couldn't let his friend alone in such a difficult moment.

-o-

"I'm happy to see you, Kurt," Blaine said.

Blaine and Kurt were walking in the enormous gardens that surrounded the school. They were alone at last. Even if they didn't have much time, as Kurt wanted to go back to his room. He was worried for Sebastian. Hearing Blaine's words, Kurt turned around to look at his favourite teacher and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too. Even though in five minutes you managed to argue with my best friend and make him leave the room in tears."

Blaine blushed and lowered his eyes. Protecting Kurt had seemed such a good idea, but now he felt stupid. He had made such a fool of himself by overreacting like that.

"I'm a man of many talents."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. He had missed Blaine so much and now he was there. And he couldn't kiss him or.. other things he had in his mind. _I guess I'll have to wait for that._

"I'll be waiting for you to show me some of these talents."

The pale boy knew he was being a tease, but the flirty smile that Blaine shot him was worth every word he had said. After a few seconds of silence, the amber-eyed man spoke again.

"I will gladly show you some of them. What about Friday night?"

With his heart beating fast and his mind filling with unholy thoughts, Kurt nodded and smiled. He couldn't wait for Friday to arrive.

**The song in this chapter is Every Breath You Take by The Police. Lyrics in italic: Sebastian. Lyrics underlined: Blaine. Lyrics both in italic and underlined: Sebastian and Blaine. So, did you like this chapter? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Let me know! R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, if you are still with me! Wow, what a week. I'm glad it's Saturday. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes please :)**

**12/04/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you for your help VoyageAsia :)**

The moment Kurt entered his room, he understood that something was definitely wrong. Jeff, who had worry painted all over his face, was shamelessly banging on the bathroom's door and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Bas, please! Open the door! Come on!"

Gently, the counter-tenor put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. He could understand Jeff's worry, but maybe Sebastian needed a moment alone. If Sebastian was crying, he probably wouldn't want them there.

"Jeff, let him be."

The blonde Warbler turned around and his red-rimmed eyes met Kurt's. Jeff really liked the new Warbler – he liked his wit, his sarcasm and the fact that he was able to stand Sebastian's ground – but now he was angry with him. And an angry Jeff Sterling was anything less than dangerous.

"You know it's _your_ fault, right? Who the hell was that friend of yours? Is he really a student here?"

Kurt flinched and stepped back, putting some distance between the angry Warbler and himself. He knew that Jeff would never hit him, but better safe than sorry, right? Before the blue-eyed boy could shoot one of his snarky retorts, Sebastian exited the bathroom.

"Jeff, would you mind leaving us alone, please?"

Jeff stubbornly shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to leave Sebastian alone in such a difficult moment. He cared about him too much to abandon him.

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone with _him_. It was _his_ friend who hurt you! That.. Methuselah wrapped up in a Dalton uniform!"

Kurt didn't know whether he should burst in laughs or stomp his foot on the ground and make Jeff shut up. Okay, Blaine was older than them, but he wasn't _that_ old! _Come on! Do your worst, Sterling. I'm not afraid of you._

"Jeff, please."

Sebastian's pleading tone and his puppy-dog eyes eventually convinced Jeff and the blonde Warbler left the room.

-o-

With a tired sigh, the taller boy sat on his bed. Crying made him feel so tired. Feeling Kurt's eyes on him, Sebastian raised his head. He was right, his roommate was staring at him. _Shit. I knew this moment would arrive, sooner or later, but still.. Will I be able to tell him the truth?_

"He was my teacher."

Startled, the green-eyed boy stared at the pale counter-tenor. _What the hell..?_ Kurt remained silent for a few seconds, then he spoke again. Kurt knew how hard it was for Sebastian to bare his emotions, so he was going to start. He was going to share his secret with his roommate.

"I met him at Scandals, right before the beginning of this school year. It's quite embarrassing, but.. we had sex right there, in the restroom. It was my first time and I can't even remember it because I was kind of wasted. A couple of days later, I discovered that he was my new English teacher. You can imagine my shock."

Kurt bitterly chuckled. Sebastian silently waited for him to go on. He could imagine how difficult it was for Kurt to tell his story. He didn't want to make it even more difficult by interrupting him. The blue-eyed boy cleared his throat before going on.

"This is even more embarrassing, but.. I tried to seduce him. It was just a game, at the beginning, just a stupid matter of pride. After a while I realised that.. I was falling in love with him. One day I kissed him at school and somebody saw us. I took all the responsibility with the principal and transferred to Dalton so that he could keep his job."

Feeling ashamed, Kurt lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. He didn't want anybody's pity, he didn't need it. But Sebastian wasn't going to pity him, was he? A few seconds of silence later, Sebastian's voice filled the room.

"I was three-year-old the first time I met Hunter Clarington. It might seem absurd, but.. I immediately fell in love with him. I obviously didn't know what I was feeling at the time; I was too young, but now I can tell that it was love."

Slowly, Kurt raised his head. Sebastian was staring right at him. His hands were trembling, but his voice was steady and clear. Hot tears were running on his face, but he didn't care. If there was someone who could understand him, it was Kurt.

"Our parents are really close, so we used to spend a lot of time together. I was twelve-year-old the first time he asked a girl out. To say that I was broken-hearted is an understatement. I tried my best to turn my love into friendship, I swear, but.. Nothing seemed to work."

A small choking sound escaped Sebastian's lips. Without a word, Kurt sat on Sebastian's bed and put a hand on his knee. _I am here. Everything is okay. I am here._ As if he had read Kurt's mind, the taller boy took a deep breath and went on with his story.

"I was fifteen-year-old when everything changed. During my Freshman year. I returned home one weekend and Hunter asked me if I wanted to come over. I obviously said yes, like the idiot I am. To cut a long story short, we drank a bit too much. We had sex. The following morning, he told me that it had been a mistake and that he didn't even like men. I've never been the same person I was before. I started throwing myself around, sleeping with strangers and sleeping with every roommate here at Dalton. Fucking them, using them, and then just throwing them away. Do I disgust you now?"

Kurt shook his head. It was Hunter who disgusted him, not Sebastian – who was staring at him with watery eyes and trembling lips. Gently but firmly, Kurt hugged the taller boy.

"Thank you for telling me. And no, you don't disgust me. You didn't deserve it."

Sebastian tried to swallow down a choking sound, but he failed. In a blink of an eye, the green-eyed boy was sobbing shamelessly and hiding his face in the crook between Kurt's neck and his shoulder. Gingerly, the counter-tenor started to rub Sebastian's back while murmuring soothing words. They were both going to feel better one day.

-o-

_Thank Gaga it's Friday!_ Kurt was happily adjusting his outfit when Sebastian entered their room. Kurt was wearing skin-tight jeans and a white shirt and his hair was perfectly coiffed as usual. The moment Sebastian's eyes fell on his roommate, he whistled.

"Blaine is an extremely lucky hobbit. You are hot as hell."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to stop his cheeks from blushing. He was glad that nothing had change between them, but he could definitely live without Sebastian obnoxiously flirting with him.

"I won't dignify that comment with a retort."

Sebastian laughed and sat on his bed. Kurt shot him a surprised look. _Why isn't him going back home for the weekend? Maybe he has a date too? No, Sebastian doesn't date. So what is he doing here?_

"Aren't you going home for the weekend Bas?"

The green-eyed boy shook his head. He knew that Kurt would go back home the following day because now he had a date with Frodo, but he wasn't leaving Dalton.

"Nope. I've never called Hunter back and I'm afraid he'll wait for me at home, where I'd be obliged to speak to him. Thank you very much, but no. We've been ignoring each other for nearly two years, I don't know what the hell he wants now."

Kurt smiled at him and sighed. He wished he could help his friend, but he didn't know how. Realising that he was late, Kurt put on his white boots and his coat.

"See you later, Bas."

Before Kurt could reach the door, Sebastian slapped him on his butt, making him squeak and blush.

"He'd better treat your ass right, or I'll make him cry like a baby, okay?"

-o-

Blaine nervously adjusted his bow-tie. He could not believe that he had a date with Kurt! He felt so lucky. Kurt was so smart, attractive, caring, selfless, sexy and fascinating. _Tonight I just want to take care of him, spoil him and make him feel as special as he is._ Blaine was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Kurt was there and was staring at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson."

The amber-eyed man turned around. Kurt was right there, with glimmering eyes and a sultry smile on his flawless face. Blaine smiled and hugged him, happily inhaling his perfume.

"You can call me Blaine, Kurt."

The pale counter-tenor kissed Blaine's neck before replying, making Blaine's knees tremble and making the older guy blush.

"I kind of like calling you _Mr. Anderson_."

_Before Blaine could lose control and fuck Kurt right there in the Dalton Academy parking lot, he cleared his throat and took a step back. Behaving was going to be really hard. Reeeeally hard._

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter :) I'll probably write and publish next chapter next Saturday! Let me know what you would like to happen during their date :) See you! R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Thank God it is Saturday. How are you? I'm fine. More or less. Okay, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes!**

**12/04/2014 now beta-ed. Thank you VoyageAsia!**

Blaine smiled nervously as he parked the car in front of a small but lovely French restaurant. They were still in Westerville, not that far from Dalton Academy, but far away enough for Blaine to relax and enjoy their date. Kurt smiled at him and at his nervousness.

"No Breadstix? I have always imagined to go there for my first date."

The young English teacher chuckled and shook his head. He loved Breadstix, but he was not going to bring Kurt there for their first date. For more than one reason.

"That would be too risky. I'd hate for our date to be interrupted just because I have to go to prison."

The pale counter-tenor giggled as he imagined the scene. _I guess a French restaurant will be even better than Breadstix._ The moment they entered the restaurant, a young and smiling waitress lead them to their table.

"I'll be back in a second with two menus."

Both thanked her as they sat in their chairs. Kurt could not stop smiling. A discreet music was filling the room, there was a lit candle on their table and he had the amazing Blaine Anderson before his eyes. His first date was going to be perfect, he could already tell. Before the waitress could be back with the menus, Blaine caressed Kurt's hands, a warm smile never leaving his face.

"You look stunning tonight."

The blue-eyed boy blushed furiously and stared at the table for a moment, trying to find his nearly-lost poise. _How come I turn into a walking tomato every time that Blaine compliments me?_

"You are not too bad yourself."

Blaine's smile widened. Kurt was just too cute for his own good. With his pale skin, his blue eyes, his perfect hair, his sweet lips.. _Okay, stop right now. I'm serious. Kurt is much more than his wonderful looks. And tonight is about knowing what he is like inside._ When the waitress came back with the menus, they both focused on what they should have for dinner.

-o-

"Oh my God, you have to try this! It's delicious!"

Blaine felt one second away from bursting in laughs. Kurt was enthusiastic like a child, savouring every bite of food and humming and basically purring every now and then. Without a second thought, Kurt stabbed a little bite of fish with his fork and asked Blaine to move closer. When the young teacher complied to his order, Kurt gently fed him with the savoury fish. This boyfriend-like act made Blaine blush so hard he could light almost the entire room up. Seeing how red Blaine's face was, Kurt giggled and shook his head. Wanting for them to be even – and for Kurt to blush too, because he was not going to be the only one to blush like a fourteen-year-old, thank you very much – Blaine prepared a fork of his food for Kurt. Lovingly, the older guy fed the younger one with a bite of his crêpe. The moment Kurt's lips closed around Blaine's fork, the blue-eyed boy closed his eyes and hummed, for the crêpe tasted delicious. At this sight, Blaine blushed even more, his dirty mind torturing him with unholy images. _Damn him and his cuteness._ The amber-eyed man tried to find a way to distract himself from those thoughts.

"So, tell me.. How is it going at school?"

Kurt chewed and swallowed before answering – he was well-mannered after all.

"Everything is okay. I miss McKinley every day, but I like Dalton very much. Can you believe that guys here use forks to eat and not to try to kill each other? The first time I entered the cafeteria I could not believe to my eyes."

Blaine laughed and nodded. He knew what Kurt meant. He had attended a public school before going to Dalton and he remembered the cultural shock. Dalton Academy was really fantastic from this point of view.

"I'm glad you like it. How is Sebastian?"

Kurt raised and eyebrow and wore his best bitch-face. Was Blaine seriously asking him about Sebastian? _You are lucky that you are cute when you are jealous, Blaine Anderson, or I would kick your ass for this question._

"He's okay. More or less. An ex-friend is going all stalkerish on him, but apart from this he's rather fine."

Blaine almost chocked on the water he was drinking. _Is he serious or is he joking?_ The raven-haired man observed his former student for a second to understand if he was joking, but Kurt seemed serious about it. _Oh, damn. Poor Sebastian._

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. Blaine didn't like Sebastian, yet he was ready to help him with this problem. In this moment, Kurt realised just how much he liked – and loved – Blaine's thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of him."

Kurt mischievously winked and laughed at Blaine's enraged expression. _He's so cute when he's jealous._

-o-

"Do you want to share a dessert with me?"

Kurt thought about it, Sue Sylvester's words echoing in his mind. He had felt so ashamed when she had called him Pear Hips the year before. _Maybe it's better if I skip the dessert, or Blaine won't want me any more._

"No, thanks. I don't want to go back home rolling tomorrow."

Now it was Blaine's turn to wear his bitch-face. Kurt was so thin and perfect, he had nothing to worry about. Blaine would probably find him attractive and irresistible even if he weighted two hundred pounds.

"Stop it, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed for the extremely cheesy line. A few seconds later Kurt surrendered to Blaine's puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. But I get to choose the dessert."

With a satisfied smile on his face, Blaine nodded. He could definitely get used to arguing with Kurt about whether to share a dessert or not. When the waitress arrived, Kurt asked her in French – _in French! Oh God, just when I thought he couldn't be more perfect, I discover that he speaks French like a native_ – if they could have a croquembouche. The waitress nodded, complimented Kurt for his French and then left. The moment they were alone, Blaine complimented him too.

"I didn't know you're fluent in French."

Kurt smiled shyly.

"There are so many things you don't know about me, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine waited for the waitress to carefully put the dessert on their table before answering. He took one bignè – not even bothering to use the fork – and fed Kurt with it. Kurt's expression was priceless: a perfect mix of shame, embarrassment, joy and happiness. Blaine smiled sweetly and adoringly at him.

"I can't wait to know them all."

-o-

Blaine was a little bit sad when he parked in front of Dalton. He didn't want the night to be over. He didn't want to go back to Lima. Without a word, Kurt hugged him. A few seconds later, Blaine's voice filled the car.

"I have something for you."

With a happy smile on his face and his eyes glimmering with curiosity, Kurt stared at his former teacher.

"Close your eyes."

The pale counter-tenor closed his eyes and patiently waited for Blaine to give him his.. present? Yes, it had to be a present. A few seconds later, Blaine put something in Kurt's hands. Kurt opened his eyes and held his breath. A young Blaine was staring at him from a photograph. A young and smiling Blaine who was wearing the Dalton Academy uniform.

"I can't be here every day, but.. in this way, a part of me will always be with you. I know it's cheesy, but mpf-"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and shut him up with a kiss. This was probably the most beautiful present he had ever received. When he parted their lips, both gasped for air.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Blaine blushed happily. Kurt wanted him to be his boyfriend! Kurt considered him his boyfriend! Sweetly, Blaine kissed him, trying to put all his feelings in that kiss. He was so happy he could die.

**I hope you liked this chapter :) as always, let me know what you think and what you would like to see in chapter 19! Love, Robin**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! How are you doing? I am rather well. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes please :)**

**12/11/2014 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia :)**

Kurt was so happy he could die. Blaine Prince Charming Anderson was his boyfriend! Smiling like an idiot, Kurt headed towards his room. He could not wait to tell Bas everything about his first date. The moment Kurt entered his room, he took a look around to see where his friend was.

"Bas?"

Something was incredibly wrong and weird. The room was a mess, with books scattered on the floor and pillows everywhere. There was even a blood stain on the floor, near Sebastian's desk. _What the hell has happened here?_ With a lump in his throat, Kurt opened the bathroom door. Sebastian was there, sitting on the floor. He was perfectly awake, but his eyes were red-rimmed and.. unfocused. He was pale and he had a bad-looking cut on his left hand, but apart from that he seemed fine. In a blink of an eye, Kurt perched on the floor beside him and touched him gently on his shoulder.

"Bas? What.. Are you okay?"

As if he had just realised that Kurt was back, Sebastian looked at him and a shy and sad smile appeared on his pale face.

"Welcome back. How was your date with Blaine?"

_Sebastian Sneaky Bastard Smythe called him Blaine and not Bilbo or Frodo? Something is so definitely wrong._ Kurt could not believe it. He was _not_ going to talk about his date when Sebastian was like this. What kind of friend would talk about silly things when the interlocutor was so.. broken? _A shitty friend. Which I am not, at least I hope so_.

"Forget about the date. What happened?"

Sebastian stared at the floor. Seeing Kurt so worried was making him feel guilty and embarrassed. _Why do I always have to be the unhappy and pathetic one?_

"Hunter was here."

It took a few seconds for Kurt to realise what his friend had said. The moment he understood, a sense of both dread and anger took hold of his heart. _If it was Hunter who harmed him, he is _so_ dead!_

"Tell me what happened, Bas, please."

The green-eyed boy took a deep breath and cleared his throat twice before being able to speak. He didn't want Kurt to know what had happened, but, at the same time, he needed him to know. It didn't make any sense, but this was just how it was. Trying not to cry, Sebastian told Kurt what had happened.

-o-

"_He'd better treat your ass right, or I'll make him cry like a baby, okay?"_

_Kurt blushed and thanked him for being 'his fearless knight in shining armour', making the taller guy smile. Kurt was the most adorable guy he had ever met. Sebastian felt so lucky to have such an extraordinary roommate. Five minutes later, when the green-eyed boy was thinking about what he could do to kill time, someone knocked on the door. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and a cocky smile appeared on his lips. _If Kurt is already back because he is not convinced about his outfit, I'll tease him forever.

"_Miss me already, Kurt?"_

_Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and shock. It was not Kurt. It was Hunter. Before Sebastian could force his brain to work again – and his hand to close the door, lock it and throw the key away – Hunter entered the room._

"_I'm not Kurt as you can see."_

_Sebastian instinctively backed off, putting some distance between Hunter and himself. Hunter was so different from the last time he had seen him, nearly two years before. His shoulders were broader now, he was way taller – even taller than Sebastian – and way buffer. He had always been handsome, but now that he was all grown up he was even better. He was a dream come true. _Or better, a nightmare_. Sebastian crossed his arms on his chest._

"_What are you doing here, Hunter?"_

_Hunter took his time to observe Sebastian too. He was not checking him out, he was just observing him. Sebastian had really grown up. He wasn't the insecure, shy, nerdy, scrawny kid he used to know. Before his eyes, there was a tall young man, with perfectly coiffed hair and piercing green eyes. _Funny how much things can change in a couple of years.

"_I need to talk to you. And you never called me back."_

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Of course he had never called him back, he didn't fucking want to talk to him. He had self-confined himself to Dalton to avoid him and now he was right there. To talk. _Damn bastard.

"_We have nothing to talk about. I think you should leave. Now."_

_Hunter shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't driven for two hours just to be sent away after a one-minute-long conversation. Like hell he was going away without telling Sebastian the reason why he was there._

"_I miss you."_

_Sebastian nodded and took a step towards the door._

"_I'm glad you're listening to me for one t– wait. What?"_

_Hunter crossed his arms on his chest like a scared child. He refused to make eye contact with Sebastian. He had never shown insecurity before, not in front of Sebastian at least, but there was no way to hide it now._

"_I miss you, Seb. I miss my best friend."_

_The green-eyed boy didn't know what to say. Admitting that he missed Hunter too would be suicide. And he was definitely _not_ going to tell him that they couldn't be friends any more because he had broken his heart. And it hadn't entirely healed yet._

"_You should have considered it before treating me like your fuck toy and then throwing me away. We can't be friends. Not any more. Now go."_

_Slowly, Hunter raised his eyes from the floor and their eyes met. The pain he could read in Sebastian's eyes made his heart hurt._

"_I'm sorry, Seb. I really am. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Take care of yourself."_

_The moment Hunter was out of his room, Sebastian hurried to lock the door. Then, finally allowing himself to cry, he slid on the floor and covered his face with his arms._

-o-

"Can you believe it? He wants us to be BFF again!"

Kurt was seriously trying not to cry. His roommate – his friend, his mentor – was so utterly broken right now. And he couldn't do anything to cheer him up. Without a word, Kurt stood up and exited the bathroom. A few seconds later he was back with a first aid kit.

"Let me take care of your hand."

Sebastian nodded and let Kurt take care of his wound. A few seconds of silence later, the green-eyed boy spoke again.

"Sorry for making a mess in our room. I was so angry and depressed that I needed to throw things around and break something. I broke a glass and then hurt myself when I was picking up the pieces. I am a disaster when it comes to picking up the pieces."

Kurt knew that his friend wasn't talking about the broken glass. He was talking about something different. Something that unfortunately Kurt could not fix.

-o-

Kurt slept with Sebastian that night. No, they didn't make love – and they didn't fuck either. They just slept in the same bed, for Kurt didn't want to leave his friend alone in such a difficult moment. Around four o'clock in the morning, Kurt made a decision. There was something he could do for Sebastian. With a plan in his mind, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself a few hours of sleep. When Sebastian woke up, Kurt was already wearing his weekend clothes.

"Good morning, Bas. How do you feel?"

Sebastian closed his eyes again. He wasn't ready to face reality yet. He didn't want Kurt to leave for the weekend. He didn't want to stay there alone with his thoughts.

"Like Leonardo DiCaprio after the Oscar awards night."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. _If Sebastian maintained his sense of humour, there is hope._ Everything was going to be okay, sooner or later. Kurt sat on Sebastian's bed, making sure not to sit on one of his limbs.

"I have a proposal for you."

The green-eyed guy opened his eyes, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I want to marry you."

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation, but a smile appeared on his face. His roommate was anything less than incredible.

"Well, I was not thinking about that, but I'll keep it in mind."

Both boys laughed. With a sincere smile on his face, Sebastian waited for Kurt to tell him what he had in mind. Knowing Kurt, it had to be something brilliant.

"Do you want to come home with me? I have already asked my Dad. You can sleep on the couch. Or I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed. But I have to warn you, Finn snores."

Sebastian knew everything about Kurt's gigantic stepbrother. _Going to Lima with Kurt and meet his family?_ Sebastian thought about it for a second. Maybe getting away from Dalton would do him good.

"Okay, but I get to sleep on the couch. I don't want to deprive you of your bed and of the pleasure of Finn's company."

Kurt smiled.

"Deal."

**I really hope you liked it! As always, I'll update next weekend. Let me know what you think if you want :) feedback is always welcome! See you soon! Robin**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! So, chapter 20. Oh my God! Sorry, I'm just really excited. To celebrate, this chapter is way longer than the other chapters and there's also some sex(y) time! Thank you guys for still being with me! Ah, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with me please!**

The moment Kurt and Sebastian entered Kurt's house, a short, dark-haired, over-excited girl hugged Kurt tightly.

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you, Kurtsie!"

Kurt froze and stood still for a moment before dropping his bag and hugging her back with a warm smile on his face. Sebastian, who was just behind Kurt, stared at the two with a cocky smile on his face. The taller guy perfectly knew who this girl was: Rachel Berry, member of the New Directions (_okay, I may have spied them a bit, but Kurt doesn't need to know this, does he?_), one of Kurt's best friends and Finn's girlfriend. _What a lovely sight_.

"I am so _happy_ that you are here! We have to go to the Mall this afternoon, together with all the others, obviously! They can't wait to see you, we've missed you so much! Ah, why don't you introduce me to your friend, Kurt?"

The counter-tenor, who was not that used to Rachel's enthusiasm any more, remained silent and wide-eyed for a few seconds, unable to react. Understanding that Kurt's brain must have died somewhere between _'I am so happy'_ and _'to your friend, Kurt?'_, Sebastian decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, Kurt's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Before Kurt could say that it wasn't true and that Sebastian was just kidding, a loud, high-pitched shriek left Rachel's mouth and she hugged Kurt again, almost choking him.

"Really? Oh my God, I'm so happy for you! Why haven't you told me? I can't wait to see Mercedes' face when you tell _her_!"

Sebastian smiled sweetly at Kurt, who was staring at him as though he had just brutally killed a baby panda. The tall Warbler knew that he had overstepped a few boundaries, but Kurt's face was absolutely priceless. Regaining control of his brain, Kurt gently pushed Rachel away and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rach. Now, do you mind if I exchange a couple of words with my boyfriend?"

The dark-haired girl immediately disappeared into the living room, happily humming a Broadway song. Without a word, Kurt dragged Sebastian downstairs, into the basement, where he and Finn shared a room. Once they were there, alone, and the door was closed behind their backs, Kurt shot Sebastian a murderous look.

"What the hell did _that_ mean?"

Before answering, the green-eyed Warbler took a look around. This room was completely different from the room they shared at Dalton. _This room could really use Kurt here seven days a week. Heterosexual boys are terrible when it comes to keeping their rooms clean._ Realising that Kurt was still waiting for an answer, Sebastian sat on what he hoped to be Kurt's bed.

"Relax, Kurt. I just thought that I'd make a perfect beard. You don't want your family and friends to know about you and that sweet teacher of yours, do you?"

Kurt raised and eyebrow and cocked his head a bit. Of course he didn't want them to know about his relationship with Blaine, but could he really use Sebastian in this way? Before Kurt could put his thoughts into words, someone entered the room.

"Hey, dude! How are you?"

Kurt hadn't really forgiven Finn for telling Schuester about _that_ kiss, so he answered with a cold 'fine'. The blue-eyed boy was sure that he was going to forgive Finn, sooner or later, but he wasn't ready yet.

-o-

Kurt could barely believe what a perfect 'boyfriend' Sebastian was. The whole family plus Sebastian and Rachel was having lunch together and Sebastian was being a perfect gentleman. Firstly, he had thanked Carole and Burt for letting him stay there. Then, he had complimented them for their wonderful house in such a genuine way that Carole had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. And now that they were having lunch, he managed to talk about cars with Burt and talk about video games with Finn basically at the same time.

"This is really delicious Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, I would love to have the recipe!"

"Oh, just call me Carole, honey. I'm glad you like it."

_And now Carole loves him. I should have imagined that Sebastian can be a well-mannered, preppy gentleman when he wants_. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that Sebastian had to clear his throat twice before the counter-tenor noticed that he had been staring at him for a while.

"Do I have something on my face, sweetheart?"

The blue-eyed boy's jaw almost dropped when Sebastian called him _that_. Okay that they had to pretend to be a couple, but he had never been called 'sweetheart' from anybody apart from Blaine. Hearing such a cheesy pet-name coming from Sebastian's mouth was really weird.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my head."

The green-eyed boy smiled sweetly at him and gently caressed his cheek, making Kurt blush hard. _This is so wrong_. Kurt was a breath away from revealing that Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend – the consequences be damned – when Finn spoke.

"How did your parents react when you told them.. you know.. that you are.. gay?"

Kurt wanted to murder his soon-to-be stepbrother. How could he be so insensitive? Didn't he know that parents may react badly in front of such revelations? Sebastian took his time to answer, his bright smile fading a little and his eyes focusing on the table.

"Well, my father doesn't talk to me any more. I guess he didn't take it well. My mother is still in denial and every time I'm home she asks me when I'm going to take home a girlfriend."

Kurt, who knew this already, shot Finn an angry look. Fortunately, the gigantic quarterback had the decency to apologise for his question.

"I'm sorry, dude. This sucks."

Sebastian laughed and nodded briefly before asking Rachel about their Glee club. Kurt smiled. _Nice idea, Bas. You know that when Rachel starts talking, there is no way to make her stop._ Sebastian used this time to calm down a bit and to take control over his mouth again. He didn't want to say things he would regret. He was sure that Mr. Hummel and Carole didn't want to know what he answered every time his mother asked him _that_ question (_"When are you going to take home a nice girlfriend, Sebastian?""When I don't like cock any more"_). At the end of the lunch, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Sebastian went to the Mall where they were going to meet all the New Directions. Kurt couldn't wait to see his friends, for he really missed them – he even missed Santana, and _this_ was weird.

-o-

"It's so good to see you, white boy!"

Kurt had a wide smile on his face. He had missed Mercedes like crazy and now they were together and they could do some shopping together. Sebastian was talking with Sam, Puck and Mike about football – _well, isn't my 'boyfriend' a charmer?_ Santana didn't like Kurt's boyfriend – if he really was Kurt's boyfriend and not just a beard – very much. She suspected he was wearing a mask and that the oh-so-loving-boyfriend act was just a façade. _And what about Kurt's crush on Frodo? I'll just wait and see._ The tall boy was really enjoying himself, for Kurt's friends were very kind – apart from the Latin bitch – and they made him feel at home.

"So, how does it feel to be Princess' boyfriend?"

A cocky smile appeared on Sebastian's face. _If they only knew!_ After a few seconds of silence, he turned towards Puck.

"Well, it's amazing."

Not satisfied with this answer, Puck asked something else, something way more personal. Something Sebastian wasn't expecting from a heterosexual guy.

"I guess he's a tiger in bed, isn't he?"

Before Sebastian could think of an answer, Finn, who was bright red from the embarrassment, turned around muttering something similar to 'I really don't want to know this'.

"Honestly I've never heard him roar in bed."

Puck laughed and high-fived Sebastian for his sassy answer. It was four o'clock when Sebastian managed to spend a few minutes alone with Kurt. He really needed to know if everything was okay and if Kurt was enjoying himself.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. He had almost forgotten that Sebastian was still acting like the perfect boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you? Are you feeling better?"

Sebastian nodded and gently put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's friends were back. The group headed towards a coffee bar to drink something together before calling it a night. They were almost at the door of the coffee bar when Kurt saw something – or better someone – and his heart almost stopped. Mr. Anderson was there, but he was not alone. He was with a man. An extraordinarily good-looking man, with black hair and green eyes. The two were chatting like old friends and the unknown man had an arm around Mr. Anderson's shoulders. Suddenly, Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. Or cry. Sebastian, who had noticed how shocked and heart-broken Kurt looked like, dragged him towards the restroom. The green-eyed boy managed to drag him inside just in time, for Kurt emptied the content of his stomach, his whole body trembling.

"There you go, Kurt. Hush, you are going to be okay. Don't worry. I'm here. You are going to be okay."

Kurt dry heaved for a while before being able to stand up and wash his mouth with some water. Sebastian shot him a questioning look, but Kurt shook his head. He wasn't ready to explain why he had felt sick.

"Please, just take me home. Don't ask."

Without a word, Sebastian took Kurt home with Kurt's car – his baby, like Kurt called it. _What the hell did happen?_

-o-

_Okay, I need answers or I'll go crazy_. Kurt had been thinking about Blaine the whole weekend, but he hadn't called him yet. He needed to feel ready before going there and facing him. Or killing him. With a deep breath, Kurt joined Sebastian in the living room. Bas was playing video games with Finn and Puck and this sight made Kurt smile. He was glad that Sebastian was enjoying himself and that Finn and Puck liked him.

"I have something urgent to do, do you think you'll survive one hour or two without me?"

The green-eyed boy nodded and smiled at him encouragingly. He knew where Kurt was going and he really hoped for him to find out who the mysterious man was. And he really hoped for Blaine not to break Kurt's heart. _If Bilbo breaks his heart I'll personally break his legs._

"Yes, don't worry. I think I'll be okay. See you later, sweetie."

Without a second thought, Kurt left. What if Blaine had found another man? They seemed so cute together, like they'd known each other for years. What if Blaine wanted to be with someone of his age? Someone he could hug and kiss in public without going to prison. Kurt had no answer to these questions and not knowing was killing him. When Kurt found himself in front of Blaine's apartment, he counted to three before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, the unknown man opened the door. _Damn, he is really handsome. How can I compete?_

"Hi, can I help you?"

Before Kurt could even think about opening his mouth and talking, Blaine arrived at the door and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Hi, Kurt."

The unknown green-eyed man let Kurt in before exiting the apartment with a 'by, squirt' and closing the front door behind his back. Blaine smiled at him and gently caressed his hair – he knew how deeply Kurt cared about his hair, but it was so soft that he couldn't avoid touching it.

"And now you've seen my brother, Cooper Anderson. What are you doing here, by the w- mpf."

At the word 'brother', Kurt felt two hundred pounds lighter. Of course that man was his brother! They had the same hair and similar features. _I'm so stupid_. Not even listening to what Blaine was saying, Kurt smashed their lips together and kissed him senselessly, making Mr. Anderson moan and melt in the kiss. With their lips still locked together, both moved towards Blaine's bedroom. It felt like forever since the last time they had been intimate. When Kurt's knees bumped against Blaine's bed, he graciously fell on it with a wide smile on his face. Blaine peppered his neck and jaw with sweet kisses and little licks and bites, making Kurt produce moans and little gasps he didn't even know he was able to produce.

"Oh, God. B-Blaine do you – ohGodthere – have condoms, right?"

Blaine nodded, his lips never leaving Kurt's neck. The young teacher wasn't expecting Kurt to drop by, but now that he was there he was going to make good use of their time. Gingerly, Blaine opened Kurt's shirt. Kurt was just as gorgeous as he remembered. With his mind lost in a cloud of lust, Blaine undressed his boyfriend until he was laying completely naked under him.

"So gorgeous."

Kurt blushed. The counter-tenor was feeling a bit self-conscious, especially because Blaine was entirely dressed while he was naked. As though he had read his mind, the amber-eyed man started to undress himself, one layer after the other, until he was naked too. Kurt's eyes shamelessly roamed on his former teacher's body. Blaine was even more handsome than he remembered.

"Can I ride you?"

Kurt couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud, but Blaine's lust-blown eyes were worth the little embarrassment he felt.

"God, yes."

Kurt was just about to roll them to go on top when Blaine stopped him. Without a word, the older man took a strange bottle from his night stand. _Oh, right. Lube_. Sweetly, Blaine made Kurt lay on his back and open his legs.

"I have to prepare you, angel. I don't want you to get hurt."

_Again_, Blaine's brain added. He still hadn't forgiven himself for having hurt Kurt the first time they had had sex. This time, he was going to prepare him, to stretch him open properly. Kissing Kurt to distract him, Blaine opened the lube and poured some of it on his fingers. One of his fingers gently rubbed on Kurt's hole, making him gasp for the weird feeling of having Blaine's fingers _there_. A few seconds later, Blaine slowly pushed his finger inside. Kurt was so tight and warm, so pretty and alluring when he was moaning and gasping under his ministrations. The English teacher made sure to wait a bit to let Kurt adjust to the intrusion, then he moved his finger and brushed it on Kurt's prostate, making him arch his back. _There you go_.

-o-

Blaine was fucking Kurt with three fingers when Kurt stopped him. The blue-eyed boy was covered in sweat and he felt one brush on his prostate away from coming. And he wanted to come with Blaine inside him.

"S-stop, please. I n-need you."

Gently but firmly, Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and made him remove his oh-so-skilled fingers from his ass. The counter-tenor pushed Blaine down until he was laying on his back. God, he was so handsome. With trembling hands, Kurt opened the plastic wrapper of a condom and put it on Blaine's cock. Before Kurt could make just another move, Blaine locked their eyes together and caressed his cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Kurt? If you aren't sure just tell me, really. We can just cuddle or I can blow you or we can watch a movie or do whatever you want."

Kurt smiled at him and put his knees on each side of Blaine's hips, hovering over his boyfriend. Yes, he was damn sure this is what he wanted. With his eyes still locked with Blaine's, Kurt positioned himself and then slowly impaled himself on Blaine's cock.

"Oh G-God. I didn't remember you were so big."

Blaine just moaned and grabbed Kurt on his hips to steady him. Kurt felt incredible around him, even better than the first time. Slowly, Kurt started to move. Having sex in this position was mind-blowing, because Blaine's cock was always hitting his prostate, sending sparks of white pleasure down his spine. After a few seconds, Kurt found the perfect rhythm and he moaned happily. Blaine, who was staring at Kurt as though he was the most beautiful man in the world, wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock and started to strike it in time with Kurt's movements. Shyly, Kurt moved his hands from the sheets to Blaine's chest to play with his nipples. He had never done it before, but he was curious to try. After a while, the sounds he had been eliciting from Blaine's mouth, the strokes on his cock and the assault on his prostate became too much to handle.

"B-Blaine, I'm.. I'm going to c-come."

The amber-eyed man quickened the pace of his strokes and nodded, as though he was allowing Kurt to come.

"Me too. Come for me, gorgeous."

In a second, Kurt loudly moaned in sexual bliss and covered Blaine's hand with pearly white come. This sight was just too much for Blaine, who came too with Kurt's name on his mouth. Kurt pretty much collapsed on Blaine's chest, his breath uneven and a satisfied smile painted on his flushed face.

"I love you, Blaine."

The English teacher delicately kissed Kurt on his forehead. He felt sticky and he really wanted to take a shower – _taking a shower with Kurt and having round two would be even better_ – but this could wait. The entire world could wait as long as Kurt was there with him.

"I love you too, angel."

**Okay, I really hope you liked it! I have something else to say. As some of you may know, I have just started the sequel to When I Get You Alone. Hurray! See you soon, guys! Love, Robin**


End file.
